A strange blonde twist
by jackshadowbeamx
Summary: Naruto's friends, comrades, and lover are killed by the new akatsuki agents, killing them all without mercy, after destroying Madara's plan by having the 9 beasts sealed into himself, he runs, they find him, a mysterious lady does something sending him back in time and across dimensions, find out how Naruto helps out Naruko with her problems while keeping his identity a secret
1. Chapter one: A new beginning!

A strange blonde twist.  
Me: WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! Let me lay it down, another Naruto dimensional travel fic but the main objective here is for Naruto to fall in love with.. HIMSELF well herself... himself? Well basically he goes into a dimension where everything is the same except his other dimensional self is a girl, he basically takes care of her and they fall for each other in the end. SO LET US BEGIN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Chapter one: The beginning!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto was running through the forest from the Akatsuki, they had attacked his village with new fighters and they were everywhere, they killed all of his friends and all the people he knew or even talked to briefly, now they were after him. Madara was very angry that the blonde had destroyed his plans by destroying the statue holding the beasts, releasing them only to be sealed into Naruto so they wouldent level the world. He was then granted a higher regeneration and his aging slowed to a crawl. Never the less Naruto was still on their hit list and he needed to get his ass in motion so he can survive. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he came across a giant cavern that was too wide to jump and too steep to jump down. Naruto heard rustling behind him and he turned with a steely gaze at the members behind him. Each one's cloak shrouding their face's.

"GO AHEAD! TAKE ME OUT! You took EVERYTHING from me!"

Naruto was just buying time as he charged his chakra to make a giant rasenshuriken, if he was going down he would take them down with him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by charged with leading the charge against peace for the whole world, trying to destroy leader-sama and destroying the medo gizo statue. Your sentence is death."

The man charged up an attack Naruto had never seen before, in an effort to survive Naruto called upon all his chakra and all of his nature chakra to make a maelstorm rasenshuriken and he met the attack head on. A massive explosion was seen for miles and a even bigger shockwave that knocked down towers, trees and people as it traveled across the country. When the smoke cleared all the akatsuki members that chased Naruto were dead on the ground and all that was left of Naruto was the summoning scroll, the sealing scroll for his clones and a piece of his cloak. Up on a hill top stood a lone figure. His menacing gaze stared at the area in triumph.

"Even though I have to make a new plan, at least that pesty blonde is gone."

The man laughed menacingly behind his mask and disappeared into thin air. What he didn't notice was that the ground where Naruto stood was black, and it made a perfect Kanji for 'time'.

"Naruto, I have given you a new chance. Make it last."

A mysterious woman stood on a tree as she stared at the battle field.

"And may you find love where your going, you deserve it."

The woman disappeared into a beam of light.  
XXXX  
With Naruto  
XXXX

Naruto was having a nice dream till he heard screaming and the sound of breaking houses under someones feet. Naruto stood up and noticed he was in his old apartment... and he looked like a twelve year old again.

'NANI!?'

Naruto shook his head and looked outside to see he was in Konoha and the fox was tearing the place apart.

'Just great'

Naruto lept out the window after he changed into more sizable clothes and headed towards the beast. Suddenly he saw it shrink and a barrier was up around it. When he arrived he saw the fourth Hokage, his father, and his mother, Kushina, holding down the fox while he sealed it away.

'Crap, I cant let him finish and have myself re-live this again.'

"HALT!"

Naruto turned to see a Anbu holding a kunai at him.

"who are you!"

"No time to explain!"

Naruto lept at the barrier, dodging the Anbu and even the retired third Hokage who was... a kage, to say the least Naruto was fast. Naruto created a giant rasengan and smashed it into the barrier, breaking in and sliding all the way to his parents. But it was too late, the Kyuubi was already sealed and his parents were dying. Naruto sighed and set them both up on their backs. He glared slightly at Minato.

"You know now this kid will have a terrible life."

"I trust i-"

"Go to hell with your trust, trust me when I say he will have a terrible life."

"She."

"What?"

"You said he, its a she"

"... NANI!?"

Naruto looked at the baby and sure enough it was a girl

'Jjjjuuussstttt great'

"And how do you know how she will live."

"you got to be kidding me, who has your looks and her attitude?"

The both thought a moment till you could almost literally see a lightbulb appear over their heads.

"But how?"

"Fighting the guy's henchmen that caused this mess, used my ultimate technique and it must have opened up a portal of some sort."

"What did we name you?"

"Naruto"

"Naruto how bad was your life."

"Two months old all the way up to twelve was terrible, absolutely terrible."

"for what its worth we are sorry."

"Its alright, punched you in the gut when I met you in my seal, basically took care of my frustration the first time."

Minato winced at that and Kushina giggled.

"you want to know something else? I'm glad my life was like that."

"What!?"

"It gave me a reason to push on, at first all I wanted to do was become hokage and gain respect so I pushed myself to the limit. Everytime I trained you would find me all night long doing things till I fell unconscious on the ground, it all helped in the end and I was more powerful than the first Hokage. Funny thing is I wanted to surpass all of the Hokage, even my hero the fourth Hokage."

Naruto smiled and so did Kushina and Minato at that thought.

"Well Naruto, what are you going to do now since you are here."

"Enroll in anbu and change a few things from happening."

"Like what?"

"First of all the council manipulates the geezer over there and he has Itachi kill 5 members of his clan, including his father, that were conspiring for a Cou de tat, but when danzo hires thugs to beat me one night as a cover he sends his second best man in there and kilsl everyone disguised as Itachi, when Itachi arrives he goes straight to his house and finds his mom and dad are dead and his little brother Sasuke runs into the room, basically sending him on the wrong path from that point on."

"Thats allot to take in."

"Oh and Danzo never disbanded root, its still going."

"That bastard! Ill kill him myself."

"All in due time, anyways I'm going to take care of this little one right here from the side lines, even though I hate to admit it she has to go through that stuff, at least a little to become who she was meant to."

"And who was that?"

"The child of prophecy."

"You mean..."

"Yes. We found that out."

Minato took out a piece of paper and handed Naruto it.

"Give this to the third, I choose him to be Hokage after me again, thats what he gets for reading those books, and its also a note to let you into anbu with no questions asked."

"Thank you."

"Naruto, did you ever find anyone to love?"

Naruto looked at the ground as he clenched his fists.

"I came close, the day after we kissed she was killed brutally infront of me by the same man who did all this, would you like to know who it is?"

"Yes I would Naruto."

"Obito uchiha."

"How is that possible?! He died in grass country by Iwa nins!."

"No, he almost did but an elderly Madara saved him and replace his crushed side with the cells of himself, basically making him almost insane but he need that little push, and tortured him till he turned evil. He never did. He fought on telling him he had to go home to his friends. The day he broke was when rin was killed."

"Makes sense, he always had a crush on her, but she was more infatuated with Kakashi."

Naruto paused a second till he started laughing heavily.

"Whats so funny! We are DYING and you go ahead and laugh!"

"Sorry mom its just that it was the same on my team. I liked this girl Sakura, and she liked Sasuke, and from the records I read on those three It was almost perfectly the same, the only difference was Rin didn't yell at the top of her lungs to tell Obito, who was right next to her, that he was a baka."

Minato chuckled at that as well and smiled at his boy as his eye sight started fading.

"You mind adding one more thing onto this paper?"

"What would you like Naruto?"

"actually two things. First I want to be the personal body guard of Naruko but in secret, kinda like sitting a few seats away in the academy and such."

"Ok."

"And second, I want Ichiraku ramen to have a better place to cook at."

Kushina laughed and Minato chuckled and wrote the things down.

"You really are your mothers son."

"Take good care of our Daughter Naruto. Or Ill come back from the dead, kill you, bring you back just to kill you again."

"Wouldn't be surprised."

Naruto let a single tear come from his eyes as he hugged his parents and picked up Naruko, handed her to them so they could hold her before they went. Naruto watched them as their time slipped away and he turned to see a few Anbu and the third walking up.

"Damn you Minato, I could have done it in your place."

"You wouldn't have had the strength old friend."

Naruto sighed as he saw Kushina close her eyes for the last time. He turned to Minato and the man smiled up at Naruto.

"I hope Naruko turns out to be just like you."

Naruto picked Naruko up after he heard Minato breathe out one last breath and his chest stopped rising and falling. When he heard someone clearing their throat behind him he turned around to see the Anbu in guarded stances and the new Hokage looking at him with curiosity.

"Did you too know each other?"

"Yes, we were friends, I'm older than I look actually. Anyways he wanted me to give you this."

Naruto handed the old man the note that Minato wrote and the man sighed.

"Guess I'm coming out of retirement and you report to Anbu headquarters in the morning, you need to choose your mask."

Naruto nodded and went to take Naruko to a house before he was stopped by the Hokage.

"By the way what is your name?"

"Kaze, I dont know my last name. I was an orphan alongside Minato and before you ask, no we are not part of the same clan even though I have the same hair and eyes, we checked. It is simply coincidental."

Naruto walked off to find the apartment he lived in for so many years, it would be Naruko's now while he watched.

XXXX  
Next morning  
XXXX

Naruto walked into Anbu head quarters till he was stopped by a laughing Anbu.

"Sorry kid this is Anbu only."

"Honestly? I could kick your ass to the moon and back if I wanted, but right now I'm here to get my mask. Hokage's orders."

"Watch it sonny, I don't have much patience today because of the beast attack."

The man found himself up against a wall wit ha grinning Naruto holding out his hand.

"go check the Hokage if you must, but I'm going in now."

Naruto continued walking while a pissed Anbu went off to find the captain and gain his mask. When he arrived he saw Yamato's mask and he snickered.

'Well well well."

"Hello Tenzo, mind showing me where I can pick my mask?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know allot of things."

Naruto kept walking leaving a stupefied Tenzo and finally arrived at the main office. The secretary looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"Hello there little guy, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see the captain about my mask."

"But masks are for the Anbu, your not even a genin yet, come back in a few years."

Naruto sighed and his KI increased.

"The Hokage sent me to get my mask, do you honestly think I would make it this far with out a pass?"

"Let him in."

Naruto turned to see an Anbu with a weasel mask and he frowned slightly.

"Hello Itachi, I suppose you're an Anbu captain?"

"Yes I am."

"You mind helping me find my mask?"

"Follow me."

Naruto followed Itachi into a room with many different kind of Anbu gear and masks on the wall. He heard the door shut and click behind him and Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"I should have guessed, you are incredibly smart, what do you want to ask?"

"Who are you and how did you get here."

"You want the truth or the total lie that you accept because the truth would be too weird to handle."

"Ill take both, I need to know your alibi in case anyone comes asking around"

"Right, Ill start with the truth first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, several years in the future there is an organization hunting me down to get the Kyuubi from inside me, I eventually hunt them all down to the last member, the leader. But he gets the better of me and kills everyone I have even glanced at. I go on the run from more of his thugs, when I arrive at a dead end I unleash my most powerful attack against my opponent's attack. The clash must have ripped a door through space and time. When I woke up I was here during the Kyuubi attack."

"I probably should have gone with the lie."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now for the lie, my name is Kaze, I am older than I look, I have no last name because I was an orphan along side the fourth Hokage when he was a kid. I am the personal body guard of Naruko Uzumaki when she reaches four years old."

Itachi shook his head and looks at Naruto with a serious look.

"Do you know whats going to happen to me and my brother."

"A terrible fate if I don't change a few things."

Itachi looked at the ground as he sorted a few things out.

"So anyways onto my mask."

"Oh, right, this is our main storage so you can find all of the masks here."

Naruto nodded and looked among the rows and rows of masks. Time passed and he thought he never would find one till he turned to his right and saw a red mask in the center of many. On it was a fox face and Naruto grinned.

"This one."

Naruto reached out and grabbed the fox mask and looked it up and down.

"You sure? Many people don't like foxes now a days and with your problem..."

"My problem is my fate, I am tied to it and there is only one way to get it out of me, and that way equals death. I have accepted my fate a long time ago. This is a symbol, I shall bear this burden alone. But Naruko won't, she will have me to lean on in hard times. The fox is cunning, sly, but it is also loyal and true. It is the perfect mask for me to have."

Naruto slipped on the mask and he grinned behind it.

'One step closer.'

Naruto turned and grabbed a Anbu suit that would fit. He put it on and checked that everything was in place.

"You look like a true shinobi, even for your size."

Itachi chuckled as Naruto grew a tick mark

"HEY I HIT A MAJOR GROWTH SPURT IN A FEW YEARS! ILL BE TALLER THAN YOU!"

Naruto calmed down a little and snickered a little.

"honestly I can use my height to my advantage, people will underestimate a small Anbu."

"True"

"Oh and by the way, keep my secret a secret, your the only one who knows that is alive."

"I will."

Naruto walked out of the room, ready to take on the world with everything he had.

'A new life, its time to use what I know to my advantage.'

Naruto chuckled as he turned to an Anbu member staring at him, it was the same one that he pushed into the wall.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I went to the Hokage and he said the fourth Hokage hand picked you to be someones body guard, that you were very powerful."

"Its alright, but I do believe I have to get one more thing."

Naruto tapped his arm indicating that he needed his tattoo and the man grinned.

"I'll help with that."

"Thanks, what do I call you by the way?"

"Everyone calls me wolf but you can call me Tugo."

"Hello Tugo, I'm fox, but you can call me Kaze."

"Hello Kaze, lets go take care of that blank arm of yours."

Naruto followed Tugo out of the main area and into a tattoo area where he quickly got his Anbu tattoo. He walked out of the room with a bandage over his arm.

'Keep myself from scratching I guess, it itches like hell.'

Naruto felt his stomach growl so he headed towards Ichiraku's. Admittedly he missed them very much and he wanted to have some ramen for old times sake. He wished he could tell them who he was and how they helped him as a kid but he thought they wouldn't believe him without proof that actually pointed out he was telling the truth. He couldn't even believe Itachi believed him in the end. Naruto sat down at his favorite seat at Ichiraku's and smiled at Teuchi who had his back turned.

"Oi, Teuchi, I'll have one extra large beef deluxe to start out with."

"Coming right up sir!"

Naruto smiled even wider as he looked at the busy street. It was good to be back, even though it wasn't really his Konoha.

"Here you go sir."

"Call me Kaze, this will be my regular eating place for a very long time."

"Well, you already know my name, and I hope you have a good time here Mr. Kaze, we always like the extra business."

Naruto grinned as he dug into the deliciousness he craved for so many months.

'Its good to be back.'  
XXXX  
5 years later  
XXXX

Naruto watched from on top of a building as Naruko was chased by civilians again, screaming that she didn't do anything.

'You didn't, but they think you did. I'm sorry for not reacting sooner but you need to build up your desire to show the world who you are.'

When they finally caught her Naruto came down like a hammer on the villagers, sending them flying every which way.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"W-who are you."

"Someone that cares."

"Ya right, that's what villagers say to trick me."

Naruto sighed and picked her up.

"I'm Anbu, if I wanted to I could hurt you at any moment couldn't I?"

"True. Where are you taking me mister?"

"To your new apartment, the Hokage doesn't like it when you live on the streets."

Naruto carried Naruko on his shoulders till he arrived at the apartment and he showed her inside.

"This is all mine?"

"Yup, all yours."

"Can you stay with me?"

Naruto looked down at the girl who had her innocent puppy dog eyes on and he sighed.

"As much as I would like to I cant, I have my own affairs to take care of."

"Ok mister, thanks allot for helping me."

"I'm happy to, and remember there is always someone out there who thinks your great, and worth everything in the world."

"Are you my daddy?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the girl.

"No, your father died in the Kyuubi attack but I made a promise I would take care of you as best I can but he wanted me to give you something if you asked that."

Naruto took out a letter he had written himself but he knew that the words on the paper came from Minato himself, considering he said it to him in the seal. Naruko took the paper giddily and opened it up. When she just held it Naruto tilted his head.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't read."

Naruto chuckled and took the paper from her.

"Ill read it for you, it says."

'Dear Naruko~

I cannot tell you who I am because I have many enemy's out there but I can tell you that I love you very much, and I believe in you, that you can do anything you set your mind too. I hoped the village treated you a hero but something tells me they didn't, and for that I'm sorry. My friend has sworn to protect you even when you don't know it. I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you, you will understand why I say this later. I hope you become a fine young lady and an even better Kunoichi. I love you, more than life, and again I believe in you. Remember those two things and you will always have me in your heart.

Sincerely your father.'"

Naruto folded up the piece of paper and the girl in front of him was wiping her eyes.

"I will make you proud daddy."

When she looked at Naruto he smirked behind his mask as he saw the will of fire burn brightly in her soul, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Kid, don't let any of these villagers bring you down. You are destined for greatness. I know it just by looking into your eyes. I have to leave now, missions to do, things to blow up, damsels to save."

"BYE MISTER! AND THANK YOU!"

Naruto waved at the girl as he jumped out the window. Naruko looked up at the moon as she thought about the mans words.

'I am destined for greatness... I wonder what he meant.'

Naruko turned her head to the side and saw the Hokage monument.

'… maybe I should become Hokage, and people will respect me! And not treat me like the dirt on their shoe's'

Naruko's fire burned even brighter as the moon bounced off the mountain and her face. You could almost see the Hokage smiling down on her as she stared up at them with such determination.  
XXXX  
6 years later  
XXXX

"You asked for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, as an Anbu you have an exceptional record. The only problem is that a few beatings on Naruko have gotten past your watch."

"I was on missions those time, I asked an Anbu to cover for me but that person might not have liked Naruko that much, I will deal with them."

"So what did you want me here for?"

"Well three things, first I need to know your Identity, and that joke you call a back story isn't going to cut it, I checked your DNA and its almost exactly the same as Minato's, Kushina's, and Naruko's. So who exactly are you?"

Naruto sighed as he pulled off his mask and began retelling his story. When he finished he saw The old man sitting there staring at Naruto.

"Hm, so what Itachi said was true."

Naruto fell over and sat up with a small tick mark.

"I told him not to tell."

"I gave him specific instructions to tell me anything about you, its for the villages safety... you know I'm going to have a hard time believing this even though the DNA agrees."

Naruto lifted up his shirt and channeled chakra into his seal and it appeared. Naruto also pulled out an orange book that was very familiar yet not to the old man.

"This is volume 10, 3 isn't even out yet is it?"

The old mans eyes widned and went to grab the book but Naruto pulled it away with a tsking noise.

"Not happening old man, so what are the other to reasons you wanted me here?"

The old man coughed and recomposed himself and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Well now I believe you, so anyways um Naruko has been enrolled in the academy and since your her body guard you need to enter as well you have a choice to be a teacher or a student. With your size it wont be too hard."

"She has allot of chakra because of furball and the teachers wont teach her well, if all goes well then she should fail twice, I will be her teacher for two years and for the last one I need Iruka Umino for the last year. For the first two years I will be in disguise, under my best henge I think and for the last I will be a student, the other?"

"It seems that Naruko has become... well I wont sugar coat it, one day when she came in and we started talking, when I mentioned you she got a far away look and a blush appeared on her face. She doesn't know your identity but I have a feeling she likes you."

"... NANI!?"

The yell could be heard throughout the village as Naruko got ready for the academy. She was excited about her first day and hoped she would make friends her age for the first time. All the parents of the other kids kept them away from her, the only people that treated her normally was the Hokage, the ramen people and the fox Anbu. Her thoughts drifted to him, about how many times he saved her and how warm he was and how he treated her like a normal person.

'I'm glad someone like him is out there.'

Naruko packed up her stuff and started heading to the academy, hoping to get there on time. When she arrived she saw kids filing in to class rooms and she walked up to a teacher.

"Hello, can you tell me where my class is?"

"No, get away from me!"

Naruko looked at the ground as she walked away, she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a man staring down at her wit ha smile.

"You're Naruko right?"

"Yes?"

"Your'e in my class, I hope you have a great time this year. My class is at the end of the hall on the left. Hurry up."

Naruko nodded and Naruto turned to the woman with a glare and she glared back.

"Don't you know what that thing is?"

"That THING is a PERSON who had no control over what happened to her. Let me ask you a question."

"Oh ya? What you demon lover."

"What if that was your kid."

The woman stood there with a shocked expression on her face and Naruto growled at her.

"Would you treat yours the same way? Call yours a THING and a demon spawn! Think about it."

Naruto turned away and walked into his class. He noticed that the kids were siting away from Naruko and he frowned at the sight.

"Before we begin, why does no one sit next to this girl?"

"Because our parents said she was bad."

"And why is she bad?"

"I dunno but the adults don't like her."

"So, why do you listen to your parents on who to like and not like? Next they will be telling you when to go to the bathroom and not too."

"Because they will ground us if they knew we were playing with her."

"So making someone feel better about themselves is not worth being grounded for a few hours?"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Its not my place to tell, but I bet an A on your first test that if you got to know her you would like her. Now let us begin, my name is Kamina Utako. I am a chunin and I am your teacher for this year."

Most of the children were murmuring among themselves whether to go for the A or not til one girl walked over to Naruko and sat down next to her.

"My name is Camilia, whats yours?"

"My name is Naruko, nice to meet you Camilia."

Naruto smiled at the site of Naruko getting along with someone. At least he was trying. Naruto let the kids talk amongst each other while he got everything in order. When lunch finally rolled around he noticed that Camilia and Naruko were still talking while the others went outside.

"So Camilia, was the risk worth it?"

"YA! I found out that me and Naruko have allot in common."

"Goody, now go eat lunch you two while I take care of some last minute paper work."

Naruto and Camilia walked outside talking together. They sat under a tree and Camilia glanced at all the kids staring at them.

"Do you get this allot?"

"Yes, mostly from the adults, when things get worse fox comes and saves me on most occasions."

"Fox?"

"Hes an Anbu, I bet hes really cute too. His voice sounds so rugged too."

"You have an Anbu looking out for you?"

"Ya, its not as fun as you think though."

They talked for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes as the bell rang and they came inside to learn, it was like this allot during the whole year, Camilia would sneak along when ever her parents would come to pick her up and ignore Naruko and even sneer at her, but when her parents backs were turned she said sorry and Naruko understood, if it kept their friendship she would bear it. Except one day when her mom came marching in and grabbed her by the arm.

"I just heard from Usira's mom that you have been hanging out with that demon brat!"

"But mom!"

"No buts! I'm taking you out of the academy and you will be in the family business whether you like it or not, and if I catch you even looking at that thing I will spank you so hard you wont be able to sit down for a month."

Camilia looked at Naruko with tears in her eyes and waved goodbye, it was the day before the graduation test as well. Naruko's eyes burned as tears welled in her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her, she ruined her friends life by making her get pulled out of the academy. Naruto watched from afar and wished he could comfort her in some way but he knew there was no way he could do it this time.

'I have to fail her tomorrow as well, in order for her to reach wave, learn the summoning contract while Jariya is here for that short time, go into the chunin exams during the attack, among several other things.'

Naruto sighed as he turned away and started grading papers.

'I have to give Iruka more credit, this is some tough shit.'

As the day rolled on he noticed Naruko was missing and he groaned.

"Ill be right back kids, I need to take care of something."

Naruto slid into the bathroom and did a hand sign. In a poof of smoke his Anbu armor appeared and he put on his mask. Aster that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He arrived in a tree on top of the Hokage monument and sure enough Naruko was sitting on the fourth's head.

'Poor girl.'

Naruto walked out from the shadows and stood behind Naruko.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class."

"No one cares if I'm there or not."

"Your father would care, I care, your teacher cares, your friend cares."

"My father is dead, you only care because its your job, my teacher only cares because its his job and I got my friend kicked out of the academy because we were just friends."

Naruko felt herself get lifted off the ground and then she was slapped across the face. When she was set back down she stared in fear at the Anbu in front of her.

"Now listen here! Your father maybe dead but he cares, even if you don't believe it. I care because you are special, not because it was my job. Your teacher cares that you succeed in life so you can survive as a great and powerful Kunoichi, and your friend would want you to carry on! Your father believes in you, I believe in you! But if you keep up this attitude you will never do the great things I foresaw you doing!"

"B-but I-"

"NO BUTS! I'm going to tell you something Naruko, not even the Hokage knows this."

"What?"

"I have a kekkei genkei, I am able to see the future."

"Ya right!"

"Oh ya? I know that you are going to fail two years in a row because you cant pass one of the tests, you wont officially pass year 3 either but you do something amazing and the Hokage states that you were an undercover genin to bring out a traitor. You will get a team mate that will treat you like a sibling and another team mate that is serious but looks out for his friends. You will get a perverted sensei that will read books in front of all of you that are full of smut. I know much much more than that as well but things change. Naruko you need to keep going, no matter what. Something big is coming up and the village will need you in the end."

Naruko looked up at the man in front of her, something seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Will you keep going? Even for me?"

"... yes, but you owe me ramen."

"Deal."

Naruto chuckled as he took off to Ichirakus with Naruko close behind. As the year went on Naruko noticed that he was right. She failed the first and second time and she just failed the third with new sensei's, a man named Iruka and another named Mizuki. The new students were kinda odd. The only one that really struck her as interesting was a boy called Kaze who had the same looks as her. He was an orphan just like her, he passed but he didn't really enjoy it as much as the others for some reason. When she went home she saw Mizuki waiting for her.

"There is a way for you to pass Naruko, but you will have to listen to everything I say understand?"

"Hai sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: well theres the ending, the time skips were neccisary but there will be flashbacks of moments where Naruto changed things like the Uchiha massacre so anyways, review like fave, check out my other stories and thanks for reading!  
Atsuki: JA NE!  
Me: HEY THATS MY LINE!  
Atsuki: SO!? I BARElY get to say anything!  
* Camera begins to fade because its the end *


	2. Chapter 2! The new team 7!

A strange blonde twist.  
Me: WOOO AND WE ARE BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A STRANGE! BLONDE! TWIST! Lots of shtuff happening this chapter, lots and lots of shtuff, anyways I'm currently sick, bad cold so I'm working from my bed, I read a nice book called point of impact by stephen hunter, take a look, its a really good read ANYAWAYS LET US CONTINUE!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously on a strange blonde twist  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
As the year went on Naruko noticed that he was right. She failed the first and second time and she just failed the third with new sensei's, a man named Iruka and another named Mizuki. The new students were kinda odd. The only one that really struck her as interesting was a boy called Kaze who had the same looks as her. He was an orphan just like her, he passed but he didn't really enjoy it as much as the others for some reason. When she went home she saw Mizuki waiting for her.

"There is a way for you to pass Naruko, but you will have to listen to everything I say understand?"

"Hai sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 2! The new team 7!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto followed Naruko from the rooftops as she headed towards the tower, she fell for Mizuki's trap just like he had and he smiled to himself. All according to plan in his mind. He would help her out once she is on team 7, train her, give her instructions that just seem like ideas, hints, and tips. That was the plan anyway, he also had to take care of that crush, the old man suggested to fake his death and Naruto knew it could go one of two ways, one was a good way, the other not so much. She could fight to become stronger in order to honor is memory, or she could turn into an avenger and try to get power fast in order to kill his 'killer' either way it was a risky chance but it was the only idea he had. At least Sasuke was nice now, since he stopped Uchiha clan massacre. It was rather simple, Itachi only killed twenty clan leaders who were planning on planting the seeds of hate to start the coup, Itachi went to get a quick drink to clear his head and Root Anbu swooped in to finish it, Naruto quickly dispatched the root Anbu before Itachi got back, needless to say Itachi is trying to pay him back, always bugging him in his own way. Naruto smiled as Naruko snuck into the tower and grabbed the scroll before heading off to the forest. Naruto quickly followed her and stayed hidden, but he found his eyes wandering up and down her body as she ran and he quickly shook his head. He guessed that when you grow up with the Kyuubi sealed in you it makes oyur body more proportionate. She was only 13 and she had a body of a 16 year old which, unknown to her, made a few heads turn. The main problem was that jumpsuit which she currently didn't have the top on, it was tied around her waist in order to hold the scroll better. Naruto himself was a looker when he grew up, he realized that later in life, he always had that tan from his father, eyes and hair were 'stunning' apparently to Hinata. And even while malnourished he always had a pack on his abs, just a two pack at first but then it quickly grew to a well defined six pack with his runners build, diffidently strong but his muscles were lean. He had to thank the kyuubi for that, it helped him run away from people, but worst off or best in other peoples heads is that it wasn't satisfied with his natural size, so he quickly grew and when Tsunade gave her first physical she thought it was a genjutsu at first. Naruto chuckled as he sat in a tree while he watched Naruko practice their very first jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu. He could still see her wide eyes and her dropped jaw when he said he didn't know any genjutsu. He sighed sadly, he could still see her dead eyes as he touched her cold body as it lay on the stones of the once powerful Konoha, nothing but rubble again. He almost let out a cry of anguish but remembered he was on guard/stalker duty. Just then he saw Iruka sprint into the field and Naruto snuck around to the tree he remembered Mizuki coming to, sure enough he jumped right infront of him but he couldn't do anything yet till he admitted a few things, and Naruto punched him across the face in time to stop him from giving away the precious info. He fell to the ground right on his head and Naruto smiled before hopping down himself and dusting off his pants.

"Yo." Naruto said non chalantly as he kicked Mizuki once for good measure and walked over to Naruko and he kneeled down to her level.

"You trained really hard, you earned that jutsu." Naruto said and Naruko beamed, forgetting about what Mizuki was saying for now.

"You watched her?" Iruka asked a little angry and Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Yup." Naruto said finally as he picked up the scroll and started to walk away.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" Iruka yelled and Naruto paused.

"Because." Naruto said before disappearing into the forest leaving a ticked off Iruka and a blushing Naruko. Iruka sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go get some ramen." He said and Naruko cheered before running off to Ichiraku's to go get the ramen she so craved. Naruto appeared infront of the Hokage and set the scroll on the desk.

"You do know I'm going to tell her right?" Naruto asked and the old man nodded as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Actually I was counting on it, no one can put it in words that will comfort yourself except for... yourself." He said and Naruto chuckled before heading towards the door.

"So how are you going to deal with the crush?" He asked and Naruto sighed.

"I will fake my death but a week after she officially becomes a genin, that way she can enjoy a little more time with Fox" Naruto said and the old man nodded before Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange. Naruto appeared above Naruko's apartment and sat down on the roof as he relaxed, letting his senses expand till he pinpointed Naruko's chakra. She was relaxed so he knew she was safe. You could tell allot about a person by their chakra, if they relaxed, excited, in love, how to pleasure them or cause them extreme pain, when they lie. Its very interesting suddenly her chakra spiked but he was familiar with it, they were talking about someone she liked and he bet she was blushing. Naruto learned to sit in places, for days even without moving just by training with sage jutsu with the toads.

'Got to resign the contract, can't summon squat.' Naruto thought as he felt Naruko's chakra signature move, moving casually towards her house. After several minutes Naruto saw her turn the corner. A smile on her face and a small blush. Naruto jumped and appeared beside her causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

"Stop doing that!" Naruko said and Naruto chuckled before opening the door for her.

"Well, I could but its too much fun." Naruto said teasingly as they walked inside. Naruto sat down on a chair and looked at Naruko who was having a hard time not drooling over Naruto and he sighed before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I see you passed." Naruto said making small talk before he told her about the kyuubi. She nodded and went on and on and on about how she got it from Iruka and he simply nodded and went oh here and there. Finally Naruto sat down next to her and took her hand instantly shutting her up.

"Naruko its time you found out about something, time to find out why the villagers treat you like they do." Naruto said seriously and Naruko's eyes widened as she looked up into the mask of Naruto's.

"Not going to sugar coat it for you 13 years ago the kyuubi attacked, it couldn't/can't be killed. It has to be sealed into a child, usually I think the age limit is about a week old unless they had a special chakra that could suppress it, which the previous container had and she didn't have it sealed in her till she was 13 or so. anyways the fourth hokage had to seal it away before it destroyed the rest of the village, so he sealed it in you, before you go off listen to me, its a gift and a curse, you are strong Naruko and I believe you will go far, fighting to prove everyone wrong, funny thing is they do things to you but I wonder what they would do if you were their child, course if you were well you wouldn't live very long. Only Uzumaki can withstand the power of the kyuubi so if it was anyone else, it would be out attacking the village again." Naruto said slowly, letting her absorb the information and she just stood there in shock, her eyes wide and her pupils the size of pin heads. Her hands trembling slightly. Naruto took her hand in his and she seemed to jerk back into life.

"Just telling you, Iruka knows, I know, all the village knows like the ramen people, those who treat you like a normal being, take hold of them, protect them, keep them safe, life is short so enjoy it but train hard as well, make them your precious people to hold onto forever. Become stronger to show those people that you are NOT the fox, that you are a bright young girl that was chosen on a dark night." Naruto said and she nodded, trembling heavily till Naruto hugged her and she relaxed in his arms. Eventually Naruto heard her breathing steady and settled and he looked down to see she was asleep. Naruto gulped slightly as the light hit her hair just right to make it look like a halo was above her and he shivered before taking picking her up and walking into the bed room before setting her on the bed. Before he could go though a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He turned to see a wide eyed Naruko as she stared up at him, pleadingly and he sighed before making her scoot over and slipping into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her close to his chest. He blushed slightly feeling the perfect match of their bodies, they matched like a pair of spoons in a drawer or two puzzle pieces in a box. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes before he fell asleep, making sure to activate the seal on his mask to make sure no one but him can take it off. It was a good thing he did too because he woke up with his head being tugged and he saw Naruko trying to get his mask off, he smirked under it and waited till she was in a compromising position before reaching up and grabbing her hand making her yelp in surprise and fall back onto the bed, blushing heavily at being caught making Naruto laugh.

"You really think I wouldn't set up something special for my mask?" Naruto said, you could practically feel the smirk he was emitting and Naruko huffed. Naruto smiled before ruffling her hair before heading off to the door making Naruko tilt her head.

"Where are you going?" She asked and Naruto pointed at the clock.

"Got to go see who is going to be in who's teams." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes before disappearing in a flash. Naruko looked at the clock before her eyes widened and she quickly started the days ritual. Naruto appeared in a tree alongside the other jonin who were watching the class, everyone made bets on who got who, it was rather fun. Naruto partook in it when he was a the first genin teacher, many laughed at him till he showed the his power. Naruto just gave up trying to become a chunin because he was too powerful to fight the youngsters so he followed in the eternal genin's foot steps, he guessed a jacket wouldn't feel to comfortable anyway.

"So whos betting?" A jonin asked and Naruto raised his hand.

"I bet tactical of Ino-shika-cho on Asuma, tracker team conspiring of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino for Kurenai and heavy hitter team of Naruko, Sasuke and Kaze for Kakashi." Naruto said before placing his money and others followed suit. Naruto made a clone before he went up into the tree and it was currently in the class room. Soon the students filed in with Naruko being third, of course Kiba shouted out.

"Being a ninja means you need to be observant, take a look at her forehead dog breath." 'Kaze' said making everyone look at her head and sure enough the leaf headband was on top of her head. Naruto smiled at his clone before it nodded back and turned back to the class. Iruka walked into the room and told them all to shut up and sit down. He shot a smile at Naruko who returned it before saying how proud he was of everyone before getting down to business. He took out the list and began naming the people off.

"Team 7 is Naruko, Sasuke, and Kaze, Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." He said and Naruto smirked as he took the money he won.

"Team 8 is Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." He said and Naruto took more money.

"Team 9 will be Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji, your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto laughed as he took the rest of the money as Iruka went on, not really caring anymore as he looked at the ground with a smile. Before pushing Kakashi down from the tree.

"Don't be late!" Naruto said and pulled out a lighter as Kakashi nodded vigorously as he put a hand to his punch, they had a talk awhile ago and he knew he would never be late after that day. Naruto smiled before disappearing only to reappear inside a bathroom stall as he made his Anbu equipment go back into his seal and switched with his clone. Sure enough Kakashi was one of the first to get there.

"Go to the roof, get to know a little about each other." Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves as Naruto disappeared in a explosion of fire and appeared a second before Kakashi.

'screw swirls, explosions are so much better,' Naruto thought as he smirked at the shocked face of Kakashi, well as shocked as you could guess with that mask. Naruko and Sasuke came up soon after and sat down next to Naruto.

"Alright, tell me your names, likes dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." They all nodded, who was stupid enough to not get that?

"Ok, red, go!" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded again, he had red streaks in his hair to make it seem less likely of being Naruko's twin.

"Name is Kaze, no last name, likes are ramen, training, sunrises and sunsets and learning new jutsu, dislike are ' the uchiha clan from the future that always tried to rape my ass' the wait for ramen, fatigue during training, fan girls, arrogant assholes who think they are better than everyone else and people who can't see past something the person didn't have control over, hobbies are writing music, singing and training, dream for the future is to right wrongs and stop the cycle of hatred." Kakashi nodded then pointed to Sasuke.

"MY name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my clan, training, tomato's, and my brother, my dislikes are fangirls, arrogant people, spicy foods and * gulps * my mothers meat surprise." Naruto burst out laughing and even Sasuke had to crack a smile.

"My hobbies are training, and reading, my dream for the future is tome surpass my brother and marry a nice woman and have a family to pass my knowledge onto." Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruko.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, training and fox, my dislikes are villagers who can't tell what a kunai and scroll are, the wait for ramen and that mask of fox's, my hobbies are tasting different ramen and growing a garden, my dream is to become the first and most powerful female Hokage and to protect all of my precious people!" Kakashi nodded and was about to speak.

"his name is Kakashi Hatake, jonin, likes are smut books, honoring his fallen comrades and being late. Dislikes are angry women, people who abandon their friend and people who disrespect his sensei and fallen comrade's Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha. His hobbies are reading smut, but the real reason behind it is to not only enjoy it but to find a women who might actually like it and not criticize him for reading it. His dream is to honor his teams memory." Naruto stated and Kakashi stood there wide eyed before shaking out of it and narrowing his eyes.

"Everyone meet me at training ground 7 at 7, dont eat or you might puke and Kaze meet me in the Hokage tower." He said with a hiss before disappearing and Naruto shrugged before following quickly. Naruto appeared inside the Hokage's office followed shortly by Kakashi who growled at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama this boy has information about me that no one else knows h-"

"Settle down Kakashi, its alright he is a good friend of ours." The hokage said.

"But he knows about Rin and Obito, how?" He asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Something I'm not going to tell you unless the Hokage gives the Ok." Naruto said and after a few moments the Hokage nodded and he gave his story to Kakashi, as he finished Kakashi's eyes were wide as he sat in a chair.

"H-how is this possible I me-"

"I don't even know, all I know is that a few things I left out like some info about Obito you WONT like." Naruto said and Kakashi stood up.

"Tell me." He said and Naruto shook his head.

"I am interested too Naruto-kun, go ahead and tell us." The hokage said and Naruto sighed

"The person who is the cause of all the damage, death and destruction... is Obito Uchiha, he is alive at this very moment." Naruto said solemnly and Kakashi's anger flared.

"HOW DARE YOU! Obito was a thousand times better than you, I saw him get crushed! ho-"

"Let me continue Kakashi, yes you did see half of him get crushed, and normally no one would survive from that but there is a reason. Madara Uchiha is alive, very old and dying but alive, he knows his time is almost up so he had some of his cells and an Uzumaki cells, I'm not sure which but that person could use chakra chains, implanted into Obito, making him whole again. I theorize that an Uchiha is so loyal that nothing can break their spirit, even Madara was loyal to his cause to the very end, so what would make Obito break? Rin's death but something like that shouldn't change him correct? I think that Madara's cells messed with his head, changing him to fit Madara's means thus creating a madman, but he wouldn't go down without a fight so he held onto one last thought before he lost it, peace, but that one that can be changed into something more sinister like lets say trying to take over the world with a genjutsu bounced off the moon to make everyone his slave, thus creating peace." Naruto stated calmly and Kakashi just looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Bet you want proof, well I don't have proof, my word and an event that can't be explained. Tell me exactly how the nine tailed fox could suddenly appear in the center of Konoha? How?" Naruto asked and Kakashi seemed to deflate, it was impossible unless some one summoned it, and only ONE person in existence could do that, Madara Uchiha

"Not only that but he also had a special ability of the SHARINGAN, its called Kamui, you see Kamui is a visiual jutsu that is very rare, only one person ever had it and that was Obito Uchiha, it allowed the person to send someone or thing to a different dimension, it also allowed them to make themselves intangible. Both eyes have different abilities in the use of Kamui, the left eye, the one that you have Kakashi, is based on line of sight, it will create a swirling vortex and draw the person into it, you saved several people by using that, including myself. The right eye is very unique, it allows Obito to turn intangible, basically it sends any part of the body necessary to the dimension and out of harms way for a brief moment in time, making it appear you are simply phasing through. Its another thing that proves, yet doesn't prove he is alive." Naruto said then shrugged as he leaned against the wall allowing Kakashi to digest, after a few minutes the man sighed before glancing at Naruto.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He said and Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke is all yours, Naruko is mine to teach, as well as I'm going to sign the toad contract and right a few wrongs starting with team seven's first C mission in about." Naruto glanced at a calender.

"2 months." Naruto said and walked towards the door but stopped with his hand on the handle.

"Obito is a good man, and I plan on making him uncorrupted,Tsunade made a jutsu off of Obitos way to create more cells, cutlivate if you will and if I can get ONE cell from Obito's original flesh I can make enough cells to replace Madara's, that way Obito should become whole again after a bit of rehab to clear his head of thoughts that aren't his." Naruto said before walking out the door leaving the two men to talk. Naruto changed into his Anbu outfit and calmed his breathing before he locked onto his target and leaping off to get Naruko for the last time. Naruto arrived to see her talking to Sasuke in the middle of a training field. Naruto extended his hearing to hear what they were saying.

"So what do you think Kakashi-sensei wanted with Kaze?" Sasuke asked and Naruko shrugged.

"Dunno, seems like a nice guy though, hate for him to get into trouble you know?" Naruko replied and Sasuke nodded.

"So... who is fox?" Sasuke asked and Naruko lit up like a christmas tree, not only for pride in him but also her crush made her as red as Rudolph's nose.

"Er just an Anbu who keeps track of me, he should be in the trees right now watching us, making sure I'm safe." Naruko said dreamily as Sasuke looked around.

"Hm, can't sense him, hes pretty good."

They heard rustling and turned to see Kaze walking up to them with a smile.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Naruto said and they nodded at him.

"Hey Kaze, what took you so long?" Naruko asked

"Oh you know, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Naruto said and they sweat dropped at him before he sat down beside them.

"So Kaze you said you played music?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes I do, its a hobby plus they say that music soothes the savage beast." Naruto said with a chuckle before sitting down next to them then looked at both of them.

"Alright guys, I only talked with Kakashi-sensei 5 minutes, the rest of the time I was looking at his record as a jonin sensei, he hasn't passed a SINGLE team, before us that is." Naruto said with a smile and the other two gawked.

"You see, the academy test was to root out the unprepared or unskilled ninja, the OFFICIAL test for becoming a genin is up to the Jonin, you have to use teamwork to get two bells, he is supposed to make you hungry and tired so you can't think straight, so you fight for yourself to get a bell, I'm telling you now we HAVE to stick together as a team got that?" Naruto said and the two nodded and Kaze smiled before an Anbu appeared with a fox mask and Naruko instantly exploded with a blush.

"Come on Naruko, time to go get some ramen." The Anbu said and Naruko nodded before taking his hand and they both disappeared in a flash.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruko's crush." Naruto said with a chuckle and stood up before dusting off his pants.

"Anyways I didn't want to say this infront of Naruko just yet but you will be trained by Kakashi-sensei, he will give me and Naruko scrolls to learn from. They don't like her problem, its an S-class secret so don't ask, so they don't want Kakashi to teach her, so I volunteered for him and so technically I'm her teacher while being taught." Naruto said with a chuckle and Sasuke scowled.

"Damn council, can't let my teammate be taught." Sasuke said with a grunt and Naruto nodded before walking away. At the ramen booth Naruko was eating at her ramen furiously, trying to hide her blush from the man next to her.

"Naruko... I have some news." Naruto said and Naruko paused her eating exploits to look up at him.

"I'm going on a very dangerous mission tomorrow after I know you passed. I will be gone for a long time, a month actually and... I might not make it back." Naruto said slowly and softly and Naruko looked worried but then smiled.

"DONT WORRY FOX! I know you can do it! Your the best ninja I know!" Naruko said and Naruto sighed before shaking his head.

"Naruko... thanks." He said before ruffling her hair again and letting her finish eating before picking her up bridal style and disappearing in a flash again only to appear in her apartment. Naruto set her down on the couch before sitting down next to her and looking down at her, and she looked up at him with those big blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat. His breathing increased slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close and she blushed before nuzzling her head into his chest. A million thoughts going through both of their heads as they held each other close. Naruko felt a sense of foreboding and knew that this mission wasn't going to be easy, not easy at all.

"Can I see your face before you go?" Naruko asked in a quiet voice and Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry Naruko, protocol, plus I thought you were so confident in my abilities." Naruto said teasingly and Naruko beamed a little more and nodded before going to sleep in his arms like a normal night, it had become quite a habit and Naruto hated to break it. Naruto sighed as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. After he set her down he slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close gaining a thankful mewl from her and Naruto went over the fake his death plan and wondered if it was worth it, she was happy like this and he really wanted her to be happy.

'What is wrong with me, I know from experience that when ever I am in a relationship everything goes wrong... Hinata found that out too late, Mei found that out too late, Samui found that out too late, I could just go on and on... but I already have the evidence I need.' He thought as he looked down at his hand and closed it in a fist before relaxing and going to sleep. Naruko on the other hand was going over her thoughts as well, mostly wondering why he was so nervous about that mission. She just pushed it off to the side and welcomed the warm embrace of Naruto, smiling in her sleep. When Naruko woke up she was alone in the bed and she paniced thinking she was late but smelled eggs cooking and got up, slipping on a large T-shirt that just covered her thighs and walked into the kitchen to see Naruto standing at the sink with a carton of eggs at his side. Naruto turned and smiled at Naruko as he handed her a plate of eggs and a strip of bacon.

"Better than ramen for breakfast, I know that first hand." Naruto said as he took his own plate and sat down across from her.

"Good luck today, hope you pass." Naruto said with a smile as she finished her breakfast, she smiled back before zooming out the door to meet her friends. Of course she passed with the help of Kaze it was a brilliant plan. They all henged into Naruko and began to attack with different patterns, so it looked like just shadow clones but when he went to dispel one with a knife he stabbed Naruto causing the henge to dispel, of course Naruto was planning on this so when Kakashi's guard was dropped Sasuke swooped in with his impressive speed and grabbed the bells as Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and gave him a swift kick in the nuts. Of course by time Kakashi looked at the wound it was healed. Kakashi didn't question it and simply told them to be there at 9 tomorrow for their first mission as team 7 then walked away followed by Sasuke and Kaze, they had become quick friends during the following weeks, 3 weeks since they had become a team and were fast friends, her and Kaze were close, really close and it made her blush slightly at how he can always get her to cheer up while Fox was away. She thought of all this as she sat on her couch reading a scroll Kaze had given her from 'Kakashi'. It gave the instructions to tree walking, and she would try it later as soon as she cleaned up a bit. There was a knock on the door interrupting her thoughts and she smiled thinking it was Kaze coming by to help out, he said he would today and it made her warm inside thinking about it. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a messanger with a scroll, a few random items and, the thing that made her heart skip a beat and tears well up in her eyes, a mask, a fox mask with blood stained on the side and a crack on the top. She grabbed the mask and blinked her eyes so much, wishing it was just a horrible nightmare, but the mask never went away, the blood never went away, the crack never went away, the pain in her body never went away, the messenger never went away, all of it, never. Went. Away. She quickly fell to her knees as her tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly grabbed the other things and went into the house, looking down at the scroll that said 'to Naru.' She quickly opened the scroll to read what was inside.

'Dear Naruko.

HEY NARU! If your getting this, then I died, eh now I get to see my friends and parents I guess so its not all bad, I will tell your father and mother how beautiful you have become, how strong you will be, how proud they will be of you when I tell them, I left you all my belongings since I considered you family, a sister really and I hope you thought of me as your brother, I left the protection of you to Kaze, nice guy he is but if he tries anything I will come back to kill him for touching my sister. Naruko... I hope you are doing ok, Don't get wrapped up in hatred trying to find my killer, try to honor my last request because someone as beautiful as you should never be an avenger. Well I guess I should see you later, I bet right now I'm playing golf with Kami while talking about a amazing blonde girl on earth, plus death isn't really bad, its like retirement to the unlucky ones... bye Naruko and have a good long life.

Sincerly, Fox.'

Naruko dried her tears as she nodded to the scroll when it said to honor his memory and looked at the few items in the stack. A few weapons, trinkets and such but ontop of it all was a picture of team 7, but instead of the usual it had a picture of fox in the background putting bunny ears on Kakashi and Naruko and she couldn't help but laugh. Naruko looked at the mask and turned it over, wondering what it felt like to wear one and she gasped, inside were pictures taped to it, memories, them on pranks, laughing at Ichiraku's or just sitting down enjoying the sunset, one of her favorites was when she was taking a bath and she groaned, worried he barged in thinking she was in danger and met the wrath of a women, it was taking just as she covered her self and delivered a punch to his face screaming to get out. She began to cry again as she stared at the pictures till a corner of a covered one caught her attention, she pulled it out and her eyes widened, it was a picture of them sleeping together and her eyes were closed with a smile on her face as he pressed his lips to her cheek, his mask long gone letting his face be seen to the picture, Naruto was safe so he used a henge but he had a scar running from his right eye to the top of his mouth, he had bright eyes, you couldn't really tell much from the picture from how dark it is but his face was clear to see, the only blemish on his body was that scar, to the right was writing in the corner.

'Hey Naru, finally got my face didn't you?' a chibi Anbu in the corner held up a peace sign with a smiling mask on its face. Naruto let out a sound that was like a snort, a laugh and a sob all in one and she held the picture close.

"I will honor your memory Fox..." She said as she heard a knock on the door and knew it was Kaze.

"BE RIGHT THERE!" she yelled before setting the mask down and then glancing at it as she reached for the door.

'Thank you for everything... Naruto-kun' her eyes flashed as she went to turn the door knob, a look appeared in her eyes that showed she knew more than she let on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: OOOHHHHHH WHAT HAVE I DONE!? XD I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED, HOW SHE FOUND OUT AND WHATS GOIGN TO HAPPEN NOW! Well you will just have to wait and see! BYE EVERYONE! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3! Wave country!

A strange blonde twist.  
Me: WELCOME BACK TO A STRANGE BLONDE TWIST! Hasn't been very many Naruto/Naruko stories so I thought 'what the hell, might as well' but oddly out of all the reviews only ONE person guessed how she knew what she knew, no one else did which surprised me more than anything. Common people aren't you curious!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on A strange blonde twist  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko let out a sound that was like a snort, a laugh and a sob all in one and she held the picture close.

"I will honor your memory Fox..." She said as she heard a knock on the door and knew it was Kaze.

"BE RIGHT THERE!" she yelled before setting the mask down and then glancing at it as she reached for the door.

'Thank you for everything... Naruto-kun' her eyes flashed as she went to turn the door knob, a look appeared in her eyes that showed she knew more than she let on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 3! Wave country!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko sat quietly alongside Kaze and Sasuke, lost in her own thoughts. She was getting stronger, she knew it. She and kaze were learning quite a lot from the scrolls that Kakashi-sensei gave them. And due to her specialty with shadow clones she was able to accelerate this process even more, thus raising her knowledge to new heights. Kaze, who shares a similar affinity for the technique, was learning just as fast as she was, if not faster. Even though this pushed Naruko even harder in order to catch up to her fellow blonde, she still felt so far behind. When they sparred it seemed like he was holding back, and that angered her slightly.

Still, he was a nice guy, helping her along after Fox's death. She had allowed him to sleep with her once because of different nightmares, and he did nothing but stroke her hair comfortingly when she woke up screaming. Even though he became exhausted the next day because of this, Naruko appreciated his help and made sure he knew it. Coincidentally, she became conscious of him.

At times, Naruko noticed the strange looks that Kaze often gave her; like the times when she'd take off her sweat shirt after a bit of sparring and he would blushed and look away just as she turned to face him. The blonde girl found this odd as she herself began staring at him. His muscular body, coated by weird markings, bore scars that littered here and there, and it made her wonder where he got them.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Naruko. Her developing body appealed to him like only one other woman could and he was vexed, _terribly_ vexed by this. He wanted to treat her like a sister, but _something_ changed him the day after he had kissed her forehead while she slept. It just seemed strange not to do so; a compulsion of sorts that he couldn't explain it. The blonde ninja sighed as he leaned against a post, glancing at Naruko and then quickly at somewhere else when their eye's met. Naruko did the same.

'Who would have thought, Kaze and Naruko.' Sasuke thought as he glanced at both of them with a lopsided smirk. Sasuke had seen the exchanges lately and he chuckled in amusment.

A swirl of leaves filled the area, announcing the arrival of their sensei Kakashi. Naruto would normally chuck a kunai at him, but withheld from doing so out of honored for his master, his friend, by letting him live.

"Alright team, ready for a new mission?" Kakashi asked and everyone said 'Hai' and they stood up and followed their sensei.

Naruto was deep in thought as he walked, pondering on how to convince Haku and Zabuza who he was... which wasn't really hard considering he had the seven swords of the mist sealed in his thigh. After the destruction of the Mist that followed after Cloud and Sand fell, a dying messenger appeared baring Mei's last request for him to have them. Naruto honored her request and solemnly accepted the blades, silently vowing to change everything with the help of his old friends and sensei's.

Naruto stepped to the right to avoid a pole as he looked up at the sky, hands in his pockets. Naruto had to agree with Shikamaru that on certain days he wished he was a cloud just floating around without worries. It felt like the whole damn world was on his shoulders... which it kind of was from the future.

Kakashi was taking Obito's mortality allot easier than he expected as well, of course he was putting almost all his spare hours into a mind blocking seal to block out Madara's influence on Obito. If it worked than they would have a powerful ally. But it was only temporary till Tsunade was able to help him cultivate some of Obito's cells to replace Madara's. Obito was the key to everything, after all. All Naruto needed to do was stop those cells _before_ they completely meld with him, assuming it hasn't happened already. If it has then the only hope they had was his technique, the ultimate maelstrom, to stop Madara.

Naruto watched as Naruko excitedly talked with her sensei about a new scroll. She learned by doing, not by reading so he showed her how it worked and she plunged ahead trying as hard as she could to learn it, sometimes not getting the exact technique and creating her own in the process. Naruto's eyes trailed down unconsciously before shooting back up to the sky as a blush colored his face.

'Serious things Naruto, serious things!' Naruto thought to keep his mind off of Naruko for the time being.

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a glance as the Jounin cursed and handed some money over to Sasuke who held a smirk. Kakashi was surprised, really, because Naruto was so determined not to get mixed up with anyone. Then again, love was something you can't really resist in the end.

As they arrived at the Hokage tower they saw a team leaving catch the dreaded, devil cat Tora, prompting Naruto to snicker. He smiled at finally having a small challenge since he was losing his edge. In the future, he fought Kakashi seriously during their training, and usually left the training grounds leveled with a badly beaten Kakashi and some exhaustion on his part. Kakashi was an elite and he knew Naruto was in a class of his own, surpassing the Sanin and Kage even.

Kakashi was about to knock on the door but Naruto being Naruto, raised his foot and yelled 'I GOT IT!' before kicking the door hard, sending it flying into the office. The old kage and Iruka blinked as Naruto walked in with the same foxy grin he always had on. Naruko was openly laughing while Kakashi and Sasuke merely sweatdropped at his actions.

"KAZE, FIX THAT DAMN DOOR!" Iruka yelled and Naruto nodded before walking back to the door to put it back together. He heard Naruko arguing with the Hokage for a better mission and he smiled a bit when Kakashi also requested something better. Of course it was a ploy because of Kakashi's and Sarutobi's knowledge. Naruto insisted that they get a C-rank and Sarutobi sighed and granted him his wish. He held out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"Your mission is to escort a bridge builder to wave. His name is Tazuna." As he spoke the door opened to show a man standing there with a bottle of sake in his hand and was about to speak till his bottle shatter and Naruto was twirling a Kunai on his finger.

"I'm sure we are more than enough for whatever Gato can dish out." Naruto said with a grin and the man paled a little.

"Alright team, pack for at least a week and a half and meet at the northern gate in two hours." They all nodded and filed out the door to gather their gear and supplies. Sasuke hurried to the Uchiha district while Naruto and Narutko walked off together to grab their things. It was rather awkward since they would try to take steal glances at each other only get caught because they ended up doing it at the same time. Eventually Naruto couldn't take it anymore and coughed into his hand as he looked up at the sky.

"So, how are you feeling since... since Fox?" Naruto asked.

Naruko sighed sadly.

"Ok... I guess. He was a good guy, but he only thought of me as a sister... guess he thought because of his identity he guessed we couldn't be together." Naruko said.

After a bit of silence, she turned to see that Naruto wasn't there. She spun around and found him frozen in mid step behind her, his face pale like he had just seen a ghost.

"Kaze... Kaze! You ok?" Naruko asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

He shook his head to clear it and coughed.

"Uh ya... you knew what his identity was?" Naruto asked and Naruko nodded.

"I overhead him explaining to the old man, I can tell now why he knew I would turn into such an awesome ninja." Naruko said with a laugh. Naruto just seemed out of it for the rest of the walk, allowing her to sneak glances at him with a blush on her face.

Finally arriving at her house, Naruto he opened the door for her with a smile; one that she returned in kind as she stepped inside. He waited for her outside as he had everything already packed inside his seals. The only things he had in his house were the picture of the new team seven, a few clothes and some ramen. Everything else from his armory of Kunai and Shuriken to his food and clothes was kept with him; even the secret jutsu from the future village since he was technically the most qualified to guard them. Everyone trusted him and he never touched them till a few weeks ago where he started learning them.

He was going to be ready, one way or another.

Unsealing a backpack, Naruto slipped it over his shoulders just as Naruko opened her door, surprise etched across her face at finding him still there.

"I came to walk with you back," Naruto said and Naruko felt little disappointed. She needed to ask Kurenai what it was like to like someone. She couldn't ask Anko, and Mikoto couldn't help considering she was on Sasuke's team and might take it the wrong way. Men were perverts so it was either Kurenai or the Anbu Neko, the sword lady was nice enough to her.

Naruko bit her lips then sighed as she walked down the steps with Naruto and they talked a bit, mostly about the mission. It bugged Naruko a little how easily it was for the old man to give a mission. She just shrugged it off thinking it was just Kakashi sensei.

They got to the front gates with a few minutes left to spare and no signs of the rest of their team and client. Naruko glanced around as she sat down and began to think. Even though everything was ok for her, she still wished she had parents and someone to love. The last thought made her blush as she shook her head.

Naruto was watching her intently, noticing how cute she looked when she was pouting and she seemed to glow when she blushed, the red tint on her cheeks making him blush as well at his thoughts. He quickly berated himself for thinking like that. He was here to save lives not to cuddle up to... himself... herself...

"GAH THIS IS CONFUSING!"

"Huh?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he had spoken out loud and chuckled a little nervously.

"Er nothing, just trying to figure out something," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Naruko just shrugged and turned back to her thoughts.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, Sasuke walked out from a side street towards them making Naruto think of all the things he had changed. Sasuke was a smiling prodigy, he put almost all of his time in to surpass his brother but he did hang out with the two blondes quite a bit. With his father gone and his mother mow in charge, the Uchiha pride was being chipped away bit by bit, leaving an honorable man in its place. Not soon after, Kakashi and Tazuna arrived with the latter obviously drunk from the way he swayed a bit. Naruto sighed a little and turned on his heel and started heading off to start the mission, soon followed by the others. Secretly, Naruto was in charge since he had already done this mission before, which was an odd feeling but he was confident that he would save the two this time.

As they walked Naruto saw the same puddle and smirked a little, nearly skipping down the road. Not long after they passed it, chains appeared from the tree line, wrapping around Kakashi tightly before tearing 'him' to pieces. Quickly after that two men darted towards the genin. Naruto quickly grabbed both their hands, grinning before breaking them and delivering a swift kick to their stomachs that sent them flying into the trees. Naruto cracked his neck before he walked over to the downed men, struggling to get back up and Naruto sighed. He hadn't put THAT much force in the kick. Naruto picked them up before slinging them into another tree, throwing two Kunai with ninja wire tied to them and it wrapped around them effectively holding them to the tree.

'They weren't much of a challenge... but...'

Naruto looked down at his hands where a small cut was healing faster than normal. The poison that flooded his system was being killed off when he sighed.

'I'm losing my edge… hopefully Zabuza will give me a challenge.' Naruto thought as he noticed Kakashi interrogating one of the men. He groaned a little, it would be so much easier if he had Kyuubi's normal chakra; just put a bunch into his finger nail, scratch one and watch him fall apart while the other spills the beans... like his sensei really needed it. Kakashi was just doing it for show, and after he finished 'questioning' them, Kakashi rounded on Tazuna who cracked soon after, confessing his deception and weaving a story Naruto already knew. Shocked faces appeared on Naruko and Sasuke while he grinned and Kakashi remained... _stoic_ would be the best word considering all you could see of his face was his eye.

"Well, only thing we can do now is continue, right guys?" Naruto said.

Both Naruko and Sasuke gave a nod after a bit of thought, spurring Tazuna to give his tearful thanks in return, to which Naruto smiled before moving on with everyone else.

They soon found themselves crossing the water and over them loomed the large Bridge. Naruko was about to yell out how huge the thing was, but Naruto quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. When she stopped struggling, he pulled his hands away and place finger to his lips as a sign to stay quiet.

"Shinobi must always be silent when going into enemy territory." Naruto said with a hint of what was coming going into his words before he turned his head and watched as the shore came into sight.

As Naruto and the others arrived, he stretched out his chakra sensing and was satisfied to find Haku and Zabuza chakra signatures. Smiling slightly, he glance at Kakashi, who nodded minutely in return, and proceeded down a different trail.

"Kakashi-sensei, why is Kaze going that way?" Naruko asked, worried for her teammate as he made clones and had them henge into his team and Tazuna.

"He's just doing a little recon. He'll be back with us in a bit." Kakashi explained as Naruto entered the forest.

When they were out of sight, Naruto put a hand on his though for a moment before deciding to win Zabuza over without giving information away... yet. All in due time he might give away the info to everyone. Other than that, only the involved in the moments he deemed necessary were allowed to know.

Soon enough he felt the rabbits presence and threw a Kunai like he had done in the past, and grazed its back, scaring it out of its wits. 'Naruko' quickly grabbed the bunny and cursed Naruto while 'Sasuke' looked on indifferently. 'Kakashi' looked around a bit before yelling for everyone to get down. Everyone ducked except for Naruto who held out his hand and the handle landed just in it and he held on tight to it, only moving about an inch from the recoil and he slung the heavy sword onto his back.

"Come on out Zabuza, I have a proposition for you." With that his 'team' and 'client' went up in smoke.

"First, I know the reason why you left Kiri, good intentions don't get you anywhere huh? Second I know your 'friend' with the ice bloodline is here, third you can be free, free from hunter nin's and be a kenjutsu teacher for people as well as I will help you with the Mizukage, I know where his problem lies and I will tell you if you come out." Naruto waited a few minutes till he heard rustling and Zabuza appeared with a punch ready to connect with his face. Unfortunately for him, Naruto disappeared just as fast and appeared behind him with the large blade pointed at the man's spine.

"Alright kid, you got my attention, what exactly is wrong with him?"

"He is being controlled, by a man with the sharingan against his will." Naruto stated and handed Zabuza back his sword.

"I know you won't come without either having something worth coming for, the person earns your respect or both so I will do both." Naruto said with a grin as he jumped back to dodge the swipe of the blade.

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Zabuza questioned as Naruto stood straight and yawned, slightly ticking off Zabuza which Naruto had learned a long time ago was one of his gifts.

"Win in a battle against you and Haku." Naruto said making Zabuza raise a non existent eyebrow.

"How do you know her name?"

"I know a lot of things." Naruto smirked and held up a Kunai that he threw into the air. Truth be told, he was using the Hirashin Kunai that he kept as a precaution in case things got hairy.

A swirl of water appeared and Haku stood beside Zabuza as the Kunai plummeted to the ground. Right as the tip neared, Naruto threw three more Kunais into the air and flashed through some hand signs as he grinned.

"**Mutli Shadow Kunai jutsu!**"

The Kunai turned from three to three hundred falling onto the field. The two ex-mist ninja's reacted by hurling several Senbons that Naruto easily avoided after evading a slash from Zabuza. He smiled in anticipation at finally getting a good match.

Naruto remained defensive and took to dodging for several moments before seeming to warp out of existence. Not a moment later, Zabuza felt a pain in his back as he was sent flying towards the trees in a twirling motion with spiral mark appearing on his back from Naruto's Rasengan. The blonde watched it turned into water and managed to avoid another slash and senbon barrage till he heard Zabuza cry out.

"**Water style: Hidden mist jutsu!**" Mist quickly filled the area and Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, relying on the rest of his sense to dodge downward sword slash and the ice spike that forced him to land in a dome of mirrors.

"**Secret technique: Demonic ice mirrors.**" Naruto smiled as he dodged almost countless ice senbon, bringing back memories of his first C-rank turn A-rank.

When the senbon started to hit Naruto he growled in annoyance and suddenly was encased in golden chakra as black lines flowed over his body. With a burst of speed Naruto quickly punched Haku in the stomach, making her double over in pain before sending flying, through a mirror and then through several trees. He then disappeared and appeared behind Zabuza to deliver a much larger rasengan directly onto his spine, sending the man flying into a tree and knocking him out.

With the battle over, Naruto released his chakra and fell to one knee. Haku had managed to knick several of his nerve points during the battle. While not much of a danger, he still winced when he slowly got up stiffly. He grabbed Zabuza and headed off to retrtieve Haku who was inside a crater, before making his way towards Tazuna's house.

When he arrived he saw the lights were on and knew everyone was inside by now. He pushed open the door and quickly collapsed, putting on a slight show, part of it was true because of the senbon his legs were about to collapse. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him with wide eyes and he smiled at them tiredly before collapsing beside Haku and Zabuza.

"KAZE!?"

He heard a female scream and chuckled tiredly as he moved his head to look up at the slightly trembling Naruko.

"Hey der." Naruto said with a foxy grin and struggled to get up and went over to the couch. Wondering why everyone was staring at him he grabbed a mirror and gasped, he was the definition of pin cushion. Must have been hit more times than he thought he guessed. Naruto started pulling out the needles and allowing them to drop on the floor, all of the needles half covered in blood making Tsunami a little green as well as Inari stare at him in awe. When he was finished he leaned back and yawned a bit before laying down.

"Tell our guests to wait upstairs for me when they wake up." Naruto said to Kakashi who nodded before Naruto quickly fell asleep. Hours later Naruto cracked his eyes open to feel a weight on his body. He looked down and saw Naruko leaning on him while sitting in a chair, fast asleep and almost drooling making Naruto chuckle a little. Naruto smiled down at her and sighed a bit as he set a hand on her head, shaking her a bit making her eyes crack open a bit and looks up at the smiling Naruto making Naruko gasp then leap up and hug him, chocking him slightly.

"Naruko, choky not breathy." Naruto rasped out making Naruko let go with a blush as she turned her head away.

"Awww was little Naruko worried about me?" Naruto teased than laughed as Naruko's head almost exploded in red before she cocked her fist back and nailed a large punch directly into his face sending him flying into the wall. Naruto groaned a bit before falling onto his knees, made a dramatic show of being hurt and stood up with a laugh.

"So where is Zobi-chan and Haku?" Naruto said with a smile, Naruko pointed upstairs and he nodded before walking up the stairs, leaving a still blushing Naruko who sat down on the couch. Naruto walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door. He heard a gruff come in and walked inside to see Zabuza there with bandages around his torso. Over to the side was Haku who was reading a book and Naruto smiled a bit before closing the door, putting a seal on the door making the room flash blue and he sat down in a near by chair.

"So any questions?"

"I want to know where it is you say we will be safe, and who is responsible for controlling Yugura."

"Well, first off you will be headed to Konoha if you follow me, Haku will be safe and even treated as a princess, bloodlines are coveted there. And your Kenjutsu will also be wanted to help strength for forces." Naruto said before taking a deep breath.

"NOW, what I'm about to tell you DEOSN'T leave this room, ever. Got it?" Haku and Zabuza nodded and Naruto closed his eyes.

"The one who is controlling the Mizukage goes by the name of Tobi or Madara, but his true name is Obito. He was partly crushed by a boulder where somehow Madara saved him, placed his own cells into the boy and having them mess with his mind, turning him insane and wanting world 'peace' by bouncing a genjutsu off of the moon onto the planet, thus making everyone his slaves, I have no real idea why he took control of Yugura, maybe it was to help destroy the Uzumaki clan, who knows. All I know is that he needs to be stopped." Naruto said darkly "One way... or another." Zabuza and Haku sat there in shock, they never knew someone could be so insane. Naruto stood up and released the seal before opening the door and walking down stairs. Naruto sighed as he slumped back in the chair, noticing Naruko and Sasuke gone he guessed Kakashi was teaching them tree climbing. Naruto closed his eyes a bit and then stood up and walked into town. Naruto stood in the town square as he made a stand appear and a chair and sat down behind it. A rather shaggy looking kid walked up to him and tugged on his arm.

"Mister what are you doing?"

"Giving away food thats what." Naruto said with a smile as he took out a box in a puff of smoke and handed it to the boy who thanked Naruto with a happy smile and went off to tell his friends. People started lining up, Naruto would hand out a box of food each to the villagers, he had a whole armory full of food in that one seal so he wasn't worried about running out. During the war everyone learned to stock up on food whenever they could get it, because you didn't know HOW long you would go without it. It was about two hours before he finished handing out food and he smiled as He packed up the stand, heading out and getting thankful nods from all the villagers. He smiled to himself as he passed by several people who said thank you and hello. Naruto Walked off into the forest to where he knew Naruko would be. He felt a chakra signature spike that was identical to his and he smiled as he sat by a tree watching Naruko looking at a leaf. Naruto walked out and smiled at her and she gave an angry grunt as she tossed the leaf away.

"Something wrong?"

"I was TRYING to combine the tree walking and leaf balancing but was hard and I hit my head." Naruto laughed a little causing her to glare at him and he smiled back before pulling out a scroll.

"I think its time for you to learn this." Naruto said before tossing a scroll with swirl on it to her. She opened it up and read out loud.

"This technique is called the **Rasengan**, A very powerful close range technique made by... the fourht Hokage himself!?" Naruko's eyes widened in excitement. Naruto smiled as he watched her automatically make clones and have them start to work on the first part as Naruto brought out some water balloons. Naruto watched her for a good hour when she snorted at him and put a hand on her hips, Naruto's eyes softly trailing up her body as she did so.

"How come your not training?"

Naruto simply held out his hand and a blue orb of energy appeared in it making her shut her eyes and growl in annoyance before getting back to work. Naruto watched her as she worked, watching the way her body moved everytime she stretched out her hand, sweat pouring from her head from the use of chakra so much. Naruto yawned a bit and stretched as he leaned back against the tree and put his arms behind his head.

"Watching you train so much is making me tired." Naruto said cheekily making Naruko growl before running and jumping into his lap making his gasp for breath from the sudden jump. Naruko giggled and flicked his nose making him grunt and flip er off of him gaining a squeal in response. Naruto laughed before dodging a punch and tutting.

"Now now Naruko-chan, ladies shouldn't have such violent habits." Naruto dodged a Kick and appeared behind the girl making her stiffen when he whispered in her ear.

"Especially one such as beautiful as yourself." Naruto said teasingly before dashing off in the opposite direction. He thought he was going ot be followed but when he turned Naruko was standing stock still making him tilt his head a little and walk back. He walked around to face her and saw her staring into space with a heavy blush on her face. Naruto was about to leave till she burst into smoke and a fist was delivered right into his nose sending him flying into a tree. He looked up after popping his nose into place with a loud 'crack' and saw Naruko standing there, blushing up a storm after going through the clones memories.

"Pervert." She simply said before turning and walking away with a flip of her hair leaving a downed chuckling Naruto as he stood up.

'Damn she punches like Tsunade.'

Naruto shook his head before following after her with a smile as memories flashed through his head that made him wince a bit. A week passed, Sasuke completed the tree walking and was working on Water walking while Naruko was finished with the first step of the **Rasengan**. Naruto was watching the bridge along with Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the railing while his clones helped out with the construction of the bridge. Wasn't hard really while two kept look out at the end of the bridge, waiting for Gato's army. A burst of memories later and Naruto's henged clone inside the house went off, right after Naruko gave her speech and he smiled a little. Naruto made a signal and the Ninja tensed a bit, while Kakashi knew what was coming the others weren't as informed and all they knew was Naruto's clones would signal him and he would signal them when there was trouble. Soon after Naruto made a mist at the end of the bridge to make them think they had the advantage. After that Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi got ready to unleash some of their most powerful techniques upon their opponents. When the mist cleared there stood Gato with an army of thugs, their eyes widening when they saw two water dragons, an ice dragon, a fire ball and rippling wind. That was all they saw before they were ripped, burned or blasted to pieces. Naruto with his impressive speed had saved Gato only for his money to be returned to wave, after much torture from Haku and Zabuza they finally got his bank account, where he keeps his deeds, property, everything. It all went to wave with a small chunk for the C turned A rank mission. Naruto smiled to himself as he cleaned up the mess, helping with the rest of the bodies and bridge work when Naruko arrived and complained about missing the action and Naruto tutted, saying that she shouldn't have slept it. Soon after a large crowd of people appeared to 'help' with the battle. They were shocked when all there was to do was help out the bridge. Naruko walked up to Inari and ruffled his hat and saying how proud she was of him for putting all this together and he blushed heavily as he stood even with his eyes on her bust. Naruto growled at the boy and his eyes went up to Naruko's who was still smiling. Naruto shook his head as he beat down his protectiveness and yawned as he leaned back, his clones putting on the finishing touches to the bridge which wasn't much to three hundred of the blonde. Naruto watched Naruko from a distance as she talked to the others, fiddling with her hair now and again. Naruto shook his head after a moment as he tried to beat down his growing feelings for the girl, but almost living with her and being so close for so many years had made his heart grow for her, wanting to protect from everything. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky.

'One things for sure, I need to find Obito soon, and the best place to start is Kiri...' Naruto sighed as he turned to Naruko and their eyes locked for a minute.

'Time is not on my side, I need to act soon if I'm going to protect the world, my precious people, and my Naruko.' Naruto thought as he stared deeply into her blue eyes and red tinge appeared on her cheeks as well as his.

'My... Naruko-chan'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! Its the latest chapter and it shows HOW Naruko knew of Naruto's identity, as well as starting the Rasengan training AND Naruto and Naruko's relationship growing. How will she react to Naruto when he admits of his faked death? LET US SEE! And also BETA'D BY! -anonymous- thats right, he wants to anonymous, thats all the info you will get from me that he is is a he! Or is it a she... YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! HAHAHA!


	4. Chap 4: Chunin exams begin

A strange blonde twist.  
Me: And we are back with a new a strange blonde twist! Now let us go over the comments of last chapter!

Akuma-Heia: _easier if he had Kyuubi's normal chakra; just put a bunch into his finger nail, scratch one and watch him fall apart while the other spills the beans.  
The Juubi's would be even more poisonous/acidic/radioactive._

Yes I know both of these facts, I explained the reason why he doesn't have the Juubi to you via a PM, and the reason why he can't use Kyuubi's normal chakra is because when he goes to use it he goes into the chakra cloak, if anyone remembers now a days.

Freshrice01: _Great chapter so far! Love the Naruto x Naruko development! I can't wait for them to officially become a couple_

Glad you enjoy it! I think its sorta terrible in my opinion but meh.

Dragon Legend of Drake: _well okay then lol quite a bit happened there. Having both zabuza and haku alive alone would seriously alter events in so many ways. im curious which you go with. update soon _

Yes allot of things happened, yes it will considering Naruto is going to go to Mist, I'm glad your curious because thats what I aimed to do. I will update when I get to it, currently I am failing ALL of my classes, I am close to catching up so soon I will update, probably his weekend. And that is it for that bit hope you all enjoy the story!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on A strange blonde twist.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 'One things for sure, I need to find Obito soon, and the best place to start is Kiri...' Naruto sighed as he turned to Naruko and their eyes locked for a minute.

'Time is not on my side, I need to act soon if I'm going to protect the world, my precious people, and my Naruko.' Naruto thought as he stared deeply into her blue eyes and red tinge appeared on her cheeks as well as his.

'My... Naruko-chan'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4: Chunin exam beginnings!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he practically skipped down the road. They had absolutely destroyed the thugs that attack, Gato thinking that Haku and Zabuza were still fighting for him. He didn't last long against the fighters as they practically ripped the army apart. After that it was smooth sailing for the bridge to be built.

Though lately Naruto has tried to keep his eyes off of Naruko. He needed to stay professional for now. Too many lives were at stake to think about the girl right now. Though... it was hard not to with her bubbly attitude.

Beside him stood Kakashi and Zabuza going over a plan silently on how to get to Kiri, it wasn't really any trouble considering that the Hokage knew what was going to happen and would do anything to stop it. He disbanded root soon after the massacre, all he needed was proof. Naruto hoped he made it in time so Nagato wasn't affected, knowing his luck in this area he probably was.

Naruto watched Naruko talk to Sasuke and Haku from a distance as he walked slowly beside the Jonin. He turned his head to Kakashi who was reading his smut, smut Naruto respected after awhile because of his masters death. He turned to Zabuza who was... also reading a book. Naruto sweatdropped and shook his head before walking up behind the genin to hear what they were saying.

"Ya the technique is called the **Rasengan**! I have only mastered the first step but Naruto says I could get it within the month if I find the hidden edge."

"Thats correct, you just have to look right and left to do it." Naruto said making the girl jump and he chuckled.

"DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Uh uh, its fun!" Naruto said before dodging a punch and he chuckled.

"Anywho, it took the fourth Hokage four years to create and master this technique, Kakashi over there knows it as well." Naruto said and Kakashi waved at them before going back to his book, giggling every once in awhile.

"Sounds like a formidable technique" Haku said quietly and Naruto nodded his head.

"Its an instant knockout if people don't have a special guard or have a high healing ability." Naruto said thinking about Gurren and Kabuto.

"Though it isn't finished, it needs elemental manipulation first and I bet the pretty little blonde here can get that done, so stubborn she will never back down." Naruto said and started laughing as he dodged another punch from the blushing blonde infront of him.

"While the Hokage wanted it with lightning manipulation, wind manipulation by far is the most powerful because of it being a battle element. Sure lightning could make it faster and maybe pierce the target without much trouble but wind is the best." Naruto said as he leaned his head back, looking up at the sky as several birds passed by.

"Sounds like an S-rank jutsu if its finished." Haku thought out loud and Naruto snickered.

"S-rank and SS-rank, it usually comes with two parts."

"Whats the difference."

"Well I theorize that the first level, the S-rank, will have to be smacked into the person much like a regular rasengan, but its shape would change to a giant shuriken. When hit it would send the person flying into the sky then an explosion would happen with the person in the center and thousands of wind blades would attack the persons chakra system and body. If someone survived that they would be paralyzed and would never be a ninja again." Naruto said gaining wide eyes from everyone.

"The second one, the SS-rank, would be the same except slightly bigger, with better chakra control comes better jutsu right Haku? Anyways the difference with this one would be that it could be thrown. The condensed chakra would fly into its target, expand and literally tear the person to pieces at the cellular level. Then it would grow into a large dome, random blades of wind would erupt from it cutting anyone close by then it would finish with a large explosion." Naruto finished and looked around seeing the shocked faces.

"What?" ask the curious Naruto.

"Can a jutsu like that actually exist?" asked Haku with wide eyes and he nodded.

"All it takes is a little determination, and allot of chakra." Naruto said with a chuckle and looked up at the sky again before looking at Naruto.

"And I think shes the one to do it, because I believe in her." Naruto said and Naruko's eyes widened a bit more. He smiled at her till he made a 'oof' like sound as Naruko hugged him tight. He smiled softly down at her as he placed a hand on her head. He knew that she wanted to be believed in, just like him at her age. He picked her up with an 'eep' coming from her and they continued to walk.

"There it is everyone! The gates of Konoha!" Naruto yelled and Naruko squealed a bit as he took off running at a speed of a normal chunin. He chuckled at the noises Naruko had been making lately. It was cute, in a way beautiful. Naruto skidded to a stop infront of the gates and turned to see specks along the horizon, people running to catch up.

"Did I over do it a bit?" Naruto turned to face a fist that quickly made Naruto drop the girl after he was sent flying into a wall. Naruko smoothed out her hair and grumbled about blonde idiots before walking off leaving him in the crater. Naruto picked himself up and chuckled a little as he watched her walk off, a small smile on his face as he dusted himself off.

"Alrighty then, next person to talk to iiissss JARIYA!" Naruto said with a grin and he took off running to the hokage tower. He jumped through the window and chuckled seeing the old man glaring at his paperwork.

"HEY! OLD MAN! I NEED A FAVOR!" Naruto yelled startling Hiruzen slightly and he chuckled.

"What can I do you for Naru- I mean Kaze."

"I need you to immediately tell me when Pervy sage gets here, I need to see him again." Naruto said and The elderly man nodded.

"He should be arriving in a few weeks. For the chunin exams." Naruto nodded a bit

"Ok then, after the chunin exams I wish to go on a mission with Zabuza, a new ninja I have brought here. A rouge sword of the seven, if you know what I mean. I need to go to Kiri to hopefully put a stop to the mess on the future, I would have to go into the rebels and it may take years to accomplish but it has to be done. With Obito out there control the Mizukage causing so much blood shed already, it needs to be stopped." Naruto growled out with conviction and in the eyes of the third he saw a very angry Minato infront of him.

"Ok, I will grant you access to this mission, it will be an S-rank black list mission five months after the chunin exams. That way you can say goodbye to your friends, get ready and give me enough time to find a few anbu or jonin who would like to join you. You would have to tell them the truth though, gain their trust if any join." Naruto nodded a bit and sighed as he looked at the pictures on the wall, mainly the last one of the fourth Hokage.

"You think dad would be proud of what I have done so far?" Naruto said softly as he stared into the blue eyes of Minato.

"Yes, I think he would be very proud of you." Naruto nodded after a bit and jumped onto the window sill.

"Cya sometime in the future!" Naruto said and jumped out of the room to help Naruko train. It had been two weeks after that, and the three genin had just gotten their chunin enrollment papers and were walking to the ramen stand to get something to eat when they saw a square rock in the middle of the road.

"Well looks like Konohamaru wants to play Ninja" Naruto said with a chuckle and Naruko sighed as she shook her head.

"Konohamaru you aren't hiding very well." Naruko said and the square rock was flipped up and a large plume of smoke appeared. There was coughing heard and murmurings about too much smoke from inside and Naruto had to chuckle. It was just like the old days. Naruto smiled a bit as the konohamaru corps were talking with Naruko about playing ninja. They soon convinced her too and he laughed as they took off, knowing full well what was going to happen next. Sure enough he heard curses when they round a corner and he casually walked the other way.

'Where are you Gaara.' Naruto thought as he extended his senses allowing him to sense the chakra of others to a perfect level. He trained with Karin on how to use one of the Uzumaki bloodline. It turned out there were three Uzumaki bloodlines, usually all got them but sometimes they only got one or two. Like Nagato for instance.

While technically there were four if you counted the rinnegan only one person other than the sage received it so it wasn't considered one. The three bloodlines were Chakra chains, his mothers notes that she left him allowed him to master it and his were light blue. The second was their legendary sensing ability, the third wasn't exactly a bloodline. It was their massive reserves and advanced life span.

But he and Naruko were special, the Namikaze bloodline was considered useless because it wasn't considered a bloodline, it mutated other bloodlines but only if the two clan members had a baby. The mutation on the Uzumaki was their sensing ability had a much wider range and much stronger allowing them to sense emotions and feelings at the time.

The chakra chains changed only a little, though enough to make a major threat. Weapons could be formed at the end like swords, flails, battle axes, anything at all. Naruto took it a step further by basically using it as a puppet, making animals or humans at the end and having them lure the person in, though the color will always stay a light blue so it was easier to use a henge with a clone.

Naruto smiled a bit as his senses came across a person with regular chakra with dark chakra on the inside. Naruto snuck up behind a red haired boy and watched him. He disappeared in a sunshin and Naruto quickly followed. He appeared behind Kankuro and Temari as the two stiffened feeling Gaara's presence. Naruko on the other hand was giggling seeing Naruto make bunny ears behind the boys head.

"You are a shame to the hidden sand Kankuro, stop it or Ill-"

"Kill you" Gaara spun around to see a grinning Naruto. His sand lashed out and Naruto backpedaled away and shook his finger back and forth.

"Uh uh uh, don't want to ruin our villages treaty do ya? It would be like I don't know, attacking our village with an invasion planned." Naruto said with a chuckle and Temari paled a little, Kankuro twitched and Gaara... did nothing.

"Oh and I can help you out with your sleeping problem."

Naruto said with nothing more than a little yawn and Gaara's eyes widened while Temari's narrowed.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know allot of things, ALLOT of things." Naruto said with a smirk and Gaara took a step forward.

"You can help with it?"

"Sure can, 'mother' as you call it will not be able to have much influence on you if you come with me" Naruto said kindly and Gaara nodded as Naruto started to walk away, Gaara following behind. The sand didn't like this idea though as it struck out to kill him. Naruto dodged again, appeared infront of Gaara and his fingertips burned.

"Five pronged seal!" his hand slammed into Gaara's stomach, around his seal and suddenly the sand and sand armor fell to pieces.

"Alrighty then, now that the real problem is out of the way lets go." Gaara was shocked to say the least as his sand became useless. Naruto chuckled as he put his arm around the scared youth and led him to a training field. Naruto lifted up the boy's shirt and examined the seal and shook his head.

"Who ever made this seal DIDN'T know what they were doing..." Naruto cracked his neck, flew through handsigns and suddenly the world around them turned a light blue as chains appeared and held down the red head.

"Uzumaki sealing style: Bijuu seal repair!" Naruto's palm slammed into the seal and Gaara screamed in pain as fire seemed to course through his body, lava through his veins and ice packed into his head.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his chakra held the boy down, watching the seal begin to twist and turn reforming into a stronger seal that was perfect, it took a good 30 minutes to complete and Naruto slumped on the ground with a grin. He made a hand sign and the five pronged seal disappeared. Naruto saw the boy fall over and fall asleep and he chuckled, picked him up and carried him to the hotel.

After a bit of searching he found the siblings chakra, he found it odd that they didn't follow him but guessed it was because Gaara could take care of himself. He knocked on the door and Temari opened it, glared at him then looked at the sleeping Gaara with wide eyes.

"Fixed his seal, Shikaku shouldn't be any trouble now." Naruto said with a friendly smile as he passed the redhead on and she looked visibly shaken.

"H-How did yo-"

"As I said, I know allot of things." Naruto said simply then disappeared in a spiral of wind. He appeared in the team 7 training ground where he found Naruko training and he smiled as he watched, he wondered if he seemed like that at that age. Naruto's thoughts wondered as he watched the girl mess around with different Taijutsu moves.

In truth it needed improvement, major improvement. Taijutsu was never his high point, in fact it was one of his worst subjects at the time other than genjutsu. He used to be a hit fast and hit hard kind of person back then, till he went to train with sage mode and he learned frog Kumite, he still sucked when not using sage mode so he trained in the fox style which worked really well for him.

It was based on cunning and deception, things he didn't have at the time. He learned quickly and mastered a very powerful style when used in the right hands... or fists if you think about it. So he passed on the technique, to his... he didn't know how to describe her of late. She used to be his charge, than a friend, then a sort of sister he believed but lately... Naruto shook his head as he watched the girl train.

'Chunin exams, one things for sure its going to be interesting, I didn't want to change to much but with the Uchiha clan alive, Orochimaru probably won't come but who knows. I bet I have already fucked up allot of the future.' Naruto thought to get his mind away from the blonde below. Naruto yawned after a bit and jumped down from the tree. His eyes following the bobbing blonde as he sat under the tree. Out of nowhere a fist went to connect with his face and he dodged to the side with a chuckle.

"Sorry Naruko, a clone isn't going to distract me like that." Naruto said with a grin as the clone training went up in smoke and Naruko pouted a bit but kept up her assault.

"We haven't sparred in awhile, so I took the lead." Naruko said as Naruto caught her punch and back flipped over her and leaned in so his lips were next to her ear.

"Well well well, little Naruko-chan thinks she can take me." Naruto said with a chuckle and back pedaled away from Naruto who was blushing at the close contact. Naruto smiled as he got into his fighting stance and the two went at it, throwing punches, taking hits and dodging. Most would call it a dance as the two tested themselves against the other. Naruto had activated his resistance seals to ridiculous levels so it would be a more even fight. Of course with years of fighting experience at his back he was still ahead.

The didn't bring Naruko down at all, they were in sync as they attacked, parried and blocked each other. Their foot steps in time with the other. Suddenly as if on a mental command they both started using jutsu. Out of nowhere several shadow clones appeared and started attacking the others. Rasengan going this way and that, wanting to get the best of the other. Soon enough though Naruko was panting as well as Naruto, then Naruko got pushed by Naruto's last clone and she fell, right into Naruto's arms.

Their eyes met as they stared at each other and they blushed a bit as they stared into the blue pools of the other. They stood there like that, panting, sweaty, blushing in each others arms. If it wasn't for their clothes-.

"Well that was an interesting sparring match." Naruto whispered as he stared into the girls eyes, he had hit his growth spurt a few weeks ago and started growing. He was a few inches taller than the girl already. She blushed a bit as she nodded her head in response and buried it in his chest, not wanting the outside world to see her blushing face.

Naruto reached down and took a hold of her chin, lifting it up so their eyes met. The leaned forward slightly as their breath quickened and Naruko's eyes became half lidded.

"I t-think we should get... going... now" Naruko's whisper was half hearted as she herself was drawing closer to the other blonde. It was like they were magnetized to each other, their heads inching ever closer till their lips were an inch apart, the others breath tickling the skin.

"Naruko I-I... t-th-"

"Shut up... idiot." Naruko whispered back as she went to close the gap... till a cough was heard. The blondes quickly whipped their heads away, blushing furiously. Naruto coughed into his hand and turned to look at an amused Kakashi.

"What do you want?"

"Oh just passing by on the way to the store." Kakashi said and waved before walking away. Naruto turned to Naruko who was still looking away.

"Um I j-"

"Just leave me alone, don't... come near me, don't talk to me... I need time to think." Naruko took off running after she said that and Naruto felt... devastated. He looked at the ground and muttered.

"If that is what you wish." He turned and walked the opposite way. Naruko herself was conflicted, she wanted that to happen badly. But she was afraid. Afraid of what he would think when he found out about the fox, afraid of what would happen if he changed his mind. Afraid of if he said he didn't love her, that she was just a demon. She couldn't take that kind of let down, it would crush her.

She stumbled through the woods until she heard an explosion. She walked curiously to a different clearing to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino training while Kurenai stood by the edge of the field. Kurenai turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey Naruko, what are you doing here?" Naruko turned her head away as she went to walk towards town.

"No reason just... needed some time to think." Naruko said softly and Kurenai nodded a bit.

"Want to talk about it... or should I say him?" Kurenai said with a bemused smile as Naruko lit up like a christmas tree.

'Just like her mother, always lighting up redder than a tomato.' Kurenai thought as she patted the ground and Naruko sat down reluctantly next to her.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Naruko blushed a bit at the forward question and looked down at her feet.

"I... its Kaze." Naruko said barely above a whisper and Kurenai nodded again. She was friends with Anko and she learned how to read certain body language and as she watch Naruko she sighed.

"So you two were about to do something, probably a kiss. Got interrupted and as a self defense you pushed him away fearing that when he finds out about your secret that he will reject you, am I close?" Naruko's head whipped and stared at the woman with wide eyes and simply nodded and Kurenai smiled a bit.

"I'm best friends with a person allot like you, you learn quickly to read body language so you know what went wrong." Naruko nodded after the explanation and went back to staring at the ground.

"How do I know what love is?" Naruko asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence between the two.

"Love is experienced differently with each person but for me, I would do anything for the one I love. Give my life even, he sweeps me off my feet when he tries and the first kiss is usually the greatest, it sends fireworks through your body, and butterflies in your stomach." Kurenai said softly as she thought about Asuma and Naruko nodded after a bit.

"I understand a bit... he... makes me feel alive when our eyes meet, butterflies hah, my whole stomach feels like is vibrating when our eyes meet, when he talks Its like my body needs to listen, its like waves of calm washing over me when he holds me. His warmth, I just need it, I need him close to me but... I'm afraid I might have messed up." Kurenai nodded again as she watched Hinata dodge a fang over fang from Kiba fluidly.

"What have you done for him not love you back?" Naruko looked at the ground.

"I told him to leave me alone and to not come near me..." Naruko said sadly, almost a sob in her voice.

"It hasn't even been five minutes but I already regret saying it, so much."

"Isn't it better to him and say you DIDN'T mean it, he strikes me as a boy who does not hold things against people."

"I... I would but he was an orphan just like me, I am... was his friend, one of his only friends and I know how bad it feels when someone turns their back on you after they said they were friends." A small tear dripped from the corner of Naruko's eye. Kurenai sighed and put an arm around the girl.

"Just give it a try, he might surprise you."

Naruto himself was sitting on the mountain as he stared down at the village below, his eyes hollow.

"Why... why does everyone I love fall to the hands of others or leave me..." Naruto closed his eyes.

"**Kit, women are women, they will all break your heart in the end."**

'And what am I to do Kurama?'

"**What I have done for so long, harden your heart to that kind of love. You may love your friends, your parents, your friends but harden your heart to the touch of a women.**"

'I... I don't think I can do that Kurama.'

"**Never said you HAD to, I just told you what I do, its your choice whether you do it or not**"

With that the conversation was cut as Naruto was left to his own thoughts, with 9 Bijuu inside of you with years of knowledge it was benefit sometimes. Sometimes they were out for blood but he quickly became friends with most of them, save Shikaku and Isobu. Shikaku loved blood and death while Isobu liked to sleep, he was very much like a Nara and when he is awoken, he makes death threats and becomes angry. It was the main reason he attacked the boy who was with Gurren.

'I... don't know what I should do, with the Chunin exams coming up if we don't settle this then our teamwork will be shot... but I must respect her wishes.' Naruto watched the sun set and then closed his eyes.

"I will respect her wishes, even if my heart aches when she walks beside me." Naruto closed his eyes again and sat cross legged, drifting off into a meditating half conscious state.

It had been a week since then and the blondes have avoided each other, even during training they left in opposite directions, Naruko more and more scared of how Naruto will react with how he wasn't talking to her, and Naruto noticed his heart ached more and more as she ignored him and stayed silent. Naruto walked into the building along side of Sasuke with Naruko on Sasuke's other side, almost like a shield as the negative emotions washed off of each other. Naruto's face completely blank, Naruko's was sad and Sasule's was annoyed.

He hated being in the middle of this... whatever it was between the two blondes. They walked into a crowded area and he smiled a bit as memories flooded him yet again. Memories of fighting with Sasuke about the stupidest of things. Him showing off, both of them rivals, Sakura wanting to 'Prove' herself to Sasuke. He never liked her after awhile, really unknown to him why in the end. As they walked they came across a crowd and Naruto kept walking.

"Just ignore the sign, its a genjutsu." Naruto said quietly, only for his team to hear as he switched into team mode, his mood switched as well. It was something he learned well during the war, throw everything personal off of the table or you will put yourself and others in danger. Naruto walked up the stairs, pulling out his paper. He walked next to Kakashi who was waiting and he quietly handed the paper to him, pushing through the doorway into the room. He couldn't see Kabuto or the sound ninja anywhere and he smiled a little. No war this time around, at least from what he could tell.

Naruto watched quietly as his team walked in, his eyes flicked quickly over Naruko's and his heart flopped in his chest as his eyes met hers and he quickly looked away. He bit his lips as he looked over the crowd, he could feel a pair of eyes on him but he knew exactly who was watching. He didn't want to look, to meet those eyes, the eyes that haunted his heart. All of the time he fell in love they died so it was easier in a way to cope. But when he was rejected, he had to watch the person, walk by, eat near, eyes meet. In ways it was harder to take, in ways easier.

"Kaze." Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"You have to talk to each other sooner or later, or it will tear everyone apart."

"It depends on her, she told me to stay away, not to talk to her, why should I dishonor her wishes?" With that said he walked over to a different part of the room and leaned up against the wall. The aching in his heart increased more as his words echoed in his head. As much as he wanted to talk to her, it was hard not to, harder than even his battle with Obito. But he was doing as she wished. Even though it hurt him, he had long since known to do that, put others wishes before his own.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!"

Naruto turned to look at Ibiki as he walked into the room. He watched the teams start to tremble a bit as the killing intent washed over the them.

"THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAMS! EVERYONE MOVE TO THE NEXT ROOM AND TAKE A SEAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: NOW most people will think it is terrible, cruel, all that stuff for Naruto and Naruko's relationship to take this route, well I think the relationship should build a bit before they actually get together so this conflict will last for a bit, hope you all enjoyed and come back another time.

**XXXXXXXXX  
**Important! PLEASE READ!  
**XXXXXXXXX  
**If you have any questions, suggestions or complaints look for the chatzy link on my profile and put your Q,S or C there alright?  
ALSO! My internet has been out for a few months, so heres the next chapter! Thanks for your patience.  
**XXXXXXXXX  
**Important note end**  
XXXXXXXXX**

HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE! JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5! love and chunin exams!

**A strange blonde twist.**  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK! So about the little heart ache, someone told me to back the relationship off for a few chapters so whats the best way to do that? A little heart ache, so here are the reviews I liked the most for last chapter.

_Awesome! Please update soon? I'm anxious to see what comes of their relationship and Kyuubi's involvement. ~ Acrnavy_

Thanks, heres the update you wanted! And your anxiousness is over... for now MWAHAHAHAHA! * Cough * Er no spoilers there... moving on

_Its pretty good but Naruto should be more ...powered because of his Nine Tails Chakra Mode and the Tailed Beast Mode not to mention Sage Mode...why can't Naruto throw awesome jutsus around like he normally does? ~ Red888_

Because He wants to keep a low profile at the moment, plus nine tailed fox cloak is a little... off when another kyuubi jinnchuriki is near by, but don't worry! He will start using them when he gets to mist! Cause we all know we love that big all shiny Naruto making king sized craters for fun.

_Love the relationship development between Naruto and Naruko plz finish this story im hooked on it_ ~ _Blink182rlz_

Thanks, glad your enjoying it, and this story is far from over

SO WITH THAT DONE LETS CONTINUE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on A strange blonde twist  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
He walked over to a different part of the room and leaned up against the wall. The aching in his heart increased more as his words echoed in his head. As much as he wanted to talk to her, it was hard not to, harder than even his battle with Obito. But he was doing as she wished. Even though it hurt him, he had long since known to do that, put others wishes before his own.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!"

Naruto turned to look at Ibiki as he walked into the room. He watched the teams start to tremble a bit as the killing intent washed over the them.

"THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAMS! EVERYONE MOVE TO THE NEXT ROOM AND TAKE A SEAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5: Chunin exams  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned a bit as he looked down at his paper. Not a single thing written on it, he could answer all the questions but he wanted to keep his dumber than life approach. He pretended to struggle and glanced at Naruko who was actually struggling. His heart did a flop and he turned away and cursed Kakashi for putting him in this situation. He bit his lip as he went over strategies in his mind for the next round, trying to keep his mind away from the other blonde. He could secretly send out clones and gather most of the scrolls, maybe he could get Naruko to h-

'Damn it, can't keep my head off of her.' He growled to himself and hit his head on the desk, making it seem he was struggling even more. But currently he was struggling with his heart. He sighed and looked up, his eyes locked with Naruko's she herself was having the same struggle he was and when she heard the growl and thump she turned like a few of the class to look. Their eyes locked and her heart seemed to stop. An electricity passed between them as their eyes snared the others, unable to leave the others stare.

Naruto finally broke the stare and turned away, finding the ground incredibly interesting. Naruko turned away after him, crestfallen as her eyes lowered to the paper infront of her. The minutes ticked by and people were being called out. No one aware of the tension that was slowly growing between the two blondes. The only one aware was Sasuke, who being on their team for so long, did not like how this was going. He was getting tired of Kaze's so called 'nobility' all he was really doing was feeling sorry for himself. And Naruko wouldn't talk to him because she felt the need to guard herself. He sighed and shook his head before finishing his test and turning it over. He needed to find a way to fix this.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT! PENCILS DOWN AND GET READY FOR THE FINAL QUESTION!"

Naruto yawned as the speech went, yadda yadda, no chunin rank for them if they got it wrong. He snored rather loudly making many in the room laugh.

"Something you would like to say shrimp?"

"Yesssiirrrr, you see even if we did get in wrong, which we won't because the tenth question isn't even a question at all, its just a test to see if you stay here, we can still reach chunin in another villages chunin exam, then again its not even your place to stop us, its the council and Hokage's choice to promote us. So all of you here who are scared you might fail, nothing to be really worried about." Naruto said casually, smirking at the annoyed and pissed off Ibiki. Many of the kids saw the logic and relax considerably. And some even burst out laughing as they cleared their nervousness.

"Well, I guess since the runt explained it you all pass." He grumbled out and Naruto nodded before holding up his fingers. Ibiki watched as he counted down from three, two, one. Then a crash resounded and Anko came flying into the room with a banner hanging on the walls. Naruto yawned a bit at the entrance and smirked at Anko's twitching eye. He heard a sound like angels ringing bells and turned to see Naruko giggling.

He turned away soon after and waited for Anko to make her speech. His mind wandering as he watched the whole in the wall, anything really except for the girl in the other row. He felt her eyes on him and he bit his lip. Naruko herself was beating herself up for what she had said to Naruto and watched him carefully, judging when, where and how to apologize. She shouldn't have snapped like that but it was a natural defense her body had set up so she wouldn't get hurt. It happened so suddenly and Naruto took off so fast she couldn't say anything about it.

'I'm so sorry...'

Her mind raced, barely keeping track of what the instructor was saying.

"-nd you better hurry up!" Anko suddenly bounded out the window. Naruto sighed and stood up. He walked calmly down the stairs like the rest of the people, standing ahead of Sasuke and Naruko. He was thinking over a plan to get through the Chunin second exam, distracted from the whispering between Sasuke and Naruko.

"This is getting out of hand, we all know you both like each other, its plain as the noses on your faces, whatever happened between you two get over it. If you don't it will hamper our teamwork. Plus I really hate being stuck in the middle of things."

"I want to talk to him but he keeps me at arms length."

"Its because you told him to stay away, he respects your wishes to the extreme, I bet its because he loves you."

"But h-"

"No buts, fix the relationship, distractions get ninja killed."

"I KNOW! Its hard, its very hard. I... I want to try but I'm just afraid..."

"Why? Theres nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm afraid hes going to ask why I told him to stay away... because that talk... I'm afraid of how he will treat me after ward."

"I don't quite understand but if he truly cares for you it wouldn't matter." They walked in silence for a few moments before Sasuke cleared his throat in a uncomfortable manner.

"So... is the reason like... your pregnant or something...?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hey hey I'm fine with it..."

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Then you are actually a dude?" With a punch Sasuke was sent into the wall with a crack and Naruko huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. Naruto put his fist in his hand and turned around with a grin but then blinked seeing only a furious Naruko behind him.

"Wheres..."

"Sasuke is in a wall three blocks back."

"Oh..." They stood together awkwardly. Silence reigned between them.

"So... do you have a plan."

"Ya..."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No." Naruko blinked and seemed a little downtrodden to Naruto and he shook his head and waved his hands infront of him.

"I meant I would prefer talking about it with you and Sasuke, easier to get both inputs, no?" Naruko nodded and turned back to the street behind them, wondering when Sasuke was going to get back.

"Kaze I... where did he go?" When she turned around and Naruto was gone. She heard a yelp from a near by tree and saw Sasuke fall out of it followed by Naruto.

"PILE DRIVER!" Another yelp escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto bashed into him with his elbow. He dusted himself off and started dragging Sasuke behind him.

"Alright guys, I researched the Chunin exams and for the last few years its been the same thing. Travel in the forest of death and get the other teams scrolls. Before we start they are going to make us sign death wavers so if any of us die, which is totally legal to kill, the leaf won't be held accountable. After that we all get one scroll for each team, a heaven scroll and a earth scroll. Then when the gates open we dash through into the forest. Thats when the fun begins, animals, insects, shinobi, all these traps are waiting for us." Naruto said as he jumped along the roof tops, finally stopped dragging Sasuke.

"Heres the plan, not very tactical but it gets the job done. Naruko and I will create as many clones as we can WITHOUT getting exhausted. They will scatter as a team and take as many scrolls as they can, every five minutes I will make a clone and dispel it so the clones will know where we are. The more scrolls we get the less teams that make it through."

"Sounds simple enough, but what about me?" Sasuke muttered and Naruto grinned.

"You have special eyes don't you? You will keep point to be look out, I will bring up the rear. You can see traps, genjutsu and people easier than I can with the sharingan." Sasuke nodded at the advice and soon they skidded to a halt in front of the forest of death. Course it was a lie, he could see better than those cursed sharingan but he decided to rub Sasuke's ego a bit since he was in between him and Naruko, and that was not the prettiest thing. Well, Naruko was but he couldn't really say that. He bit his lip as he got into line. He was the team leader of the group, so right now he was standing in line to get the papers. He was suddenly hit but a strong sense of nostalgia and he closed his eyes. With all the activity, he hadn't had much time to think about his past and that was a good thing in his opinion with all that had happened, but sometimes, with good moments like these, they dragged up memories.

'Good memories mixed with bad memories, bad with good,' He smiled a bit as he thought about his match with Neji, how he defied everything and beat him in the ground. His smile wavered as he remembered how Neji had taken that blast to save hundreds of civilians. Till the very end Neji had been on his side. He grimaced as he pushed back the memories. When he opened his eyes he saw no one infront of him and someone pushing him forward. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head before grabbing his papers and gave two to his teammates. They looked at him strangely but he shrugged and leveled his gaze on them.

"What?"

"You just... froze up, I have never seen that happen." Naruto sighed and shrugged again.

"Just a bit of memories." Naruto murmured before taking their signed papers and handing them back to take the earth scroll. Of course he flaunted it around, making sure to make it look like he wasn't doing it on purpose. He had no doubt people with heaven scrolls would take after him, they wouldn't last very long. They would have a heaven scroll before the day is over. He whispered the plan into the others ears and they nodded their approval, all confident in their skills.

All the teams linked up at their own separate gates, Naruto and his teammates glanced at the competition. It wasn't much to look at, the only one he ever had trouble with was the rain group with their genjutsu. A very troublesome fight, that one, but it was good in the end, easy enough. There was a boom and the gates flashed open, his memories stopped as he jumped through the gates, the whir of adrenaline pumping through his system.

He zipped through the trees with his team right behind. The other two had been put on weight training and had increased in speed and strength. It wasn't allot but it was enough to keep ahead of the competition. They jumped from tree to tree, Sasuke keeping ahead and keeping them covered from traps and enemies. They made mistakes on purpose, making dents, breaks, and cuts in the trees, wanting to lure the teams to them. The more their was the more scrolls they would get and wipe out most of the competition.

"I think we should stop here for lunch." Naruto said, the secret meaning behind it was one of his shadow clones puffed and there was a team with a heaven scroll. Naruto created two clones, one disguised as Sasuke and Naruko created her own and they jumped down, creating a small camp. Soon they jumped into the trees and waited, they didn't have to wait long as a Kumo team suddenly sent out a wave of lightning destroying the clones Naruto made.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a snack." Two boys leered, the third team mate, probably female, stood away from them in disgust as the two approached Naruko. Naruto's rage was slowly building as they stalked towards the other blonde. He knew that patience was the key, but it was starting to get him... irritated. Irritated was a very WEAK word for how... irritated... he was in a fit of rage perhaps but he had to keep a level head. Timing was everything.

Suddenly one of them lashed out and cut part of Naruko's shirt with a kunai, revealing quite a bit of skin, and then the world exploded. He was sent back with a shockwave and Naruto stood dangerously calm between the clone and leveled a glare on the Kumo ninja. They were very surprised to see him... alive after that lightning blast. He raised up his fist and suddenly a ball formed around them and he smirked and it started to shrink around them. They shot jutsu after jutsu to destroy the bubble like ball but it kept shrinking, slowly packing him in.

"Kaze, don't" Naruto glanced at the Naruko clone who was staring at him in dismay. Naruto sighed and yanked his hand, the bubble started to spin before smashing into a tree and the ninja's were stuck to the tree. Naruto walked up to the struggling Genin and took the scroll from them. He nodded at his team mates who looked a little pale and they were off, trying to get to the tower in as little time as possible.

"What was that technique?"

"Well I learned it from a friend, he was dead but we had a special link, along with a few others I made friends with. He taught me his bubble techniques. Not very useful to most but they have great possibilities." Suddenly he was pushed up against a near by tree and Naruko was pressing a knife to his neck, Sasuke standing by on guard but also just as surprised as Naruto was.

"You know an awfully lot of things for a kid, the same age as us. Now tell me who you are." Naruko snarled and Naruto... began to chuckle. He smiled at her making her start a bit then lifted up his sleeve to his shoulder to show an Anbu tattoo.

"After fox died I was assigned to help protect you, you and your tenant." Naruto said, thinking on his feet, all of it was true, just a little bent out of shape with the 'death' part. He saw Sasuke watching him with a sharingan eye and realized they had been planning this intervention for a couple of days, maybe even weeks. The sudden realization hit him so hard his mouth dropped then his eyes narrowed.

"He is telling the truth."

"That moment... was a lie." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist and Naruko realized what he meant. She was about to deny it, say it was a moment that she enjoyed even with how short it was but Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, keeping a clone to watch the two from a distance, a very long distance. Naruto himself felt that he was betrayed, while he also didn't tell the truth about himself it didn't mean to fake something so powerful as... he didn't know how to categorize it.

It wasn't love on her part, but he had watched her for years, it could have easily been love. He grit his teeth and went off hunting for new scrolls, battle would help calm his nerves, for a bit. As night came around Naruto had already taken most of the scrolls, several teams taken down and then frantically searching other teams to get scrolls. His clone dispelled making him know where the team was and he disappeared in a explosion of red appearing on the edge of the woods.

"-e's not here, we can't go on without him, it has to be a whole team."

"Just put the scrolls down and he can come when-" Naruto walked straight past them, yanking the scrolls from their hands making the both surprised. He opened the scrolls, criss-crossed them and threw them on the floor. Smoke erupted from it and a random chunin appeared and Naruto walked out of the outer room into the tower itself. He didn't need to hear anyone speak, he just needed to sleep, needing to forget everything. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he felt his two 'teamamtes' run up behind him, everything he had done for them, saved Sasuke's family, taken care of Naruko from a baby. He absentmindedly made a rasengan and had it orbit one of his fingers as he slunk down from a wall, eyes dull as he watched the blue orb.

"Kaze we have to talk about this." His eyes stayed on the orb, blocking out everything that the others said.

'I'm acting like a kid, how old am I like 22? Ugh.' he glanced up at them to see their lips still moving. He stood up and started walking, he needed to clear his head, he needed to think, he needed to act rational, not like he was. But he needed some space as well.

"Give me a couple of minutes." He mumbled as he slipped around the corner. His mind racing but also acting like molasses in January. He couldn't think straight, to many loops and spins, too many back alleys. He realized he hadn't slept in days either. A demon in your gut could do allot but you needed sleep, he never knew how Gaara was able to go so long without sleep. He went around the corner back to his room, slipped past the two arguing teens and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He felt movement. He didn't know how long he was asleep but he felt movement next to his bed. He looked at a glass of water near his bed and saw Naruko wiping her eyes as she sat on the edge of his bed. He let go of the Kunai that was in his palm but kept it close, precaution from the war. He calmed his breathing and slowed his heart, making it seem like he woke up then went back to sleep. She noticed and she began sniffling, wiping her eyes, obviously the movement that she did to make him wake up. He then noticed he had a cover over him, he never remembered to cover up.

He looked out the window and saw it was close to midnight from the stars positions. She was mumbling as she held herself, something about sorry and apologies. He rolled his eyes and turned over, startling her quite a bit and making her fall over. He gave her a half hearted smile and pulled the covers back and scooted over. He knew that she had a bad dream or felt guilty for something, or both. She slept with people when that happened, like teddy bears. That was one more difference between the two. She hiccuped and climbed into the bed before turning her back to him. He was fine with that as he turned over himself and fell asleep, knowing full well his body would turn over by itself and wrap its arms around her the next morning.

Sure enough when day break came through the window the two blondes were tangled up with each other. Naruto woke to stare into the open eyes of Naruko. His pulse quickened a bit, he blushed as he stared than turned over, biting his lip. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he ignored it for a few minutes before sighing and turning over... right into the lips of the woman he loved. His surprised was replaced by embarrassment then want as he forcefully pressed his mouth to hers, the kiss became hungrier, more needy, letting there bodies and animal instincts take over.

As time passed their need grew weak, their hunger subsiding. Gentle pecks were exchanged now as they lay tangled up with each other, fully enjoying the others presence.

"Kaze, since you are my protector of sorts and already know about furball you should know about a problem, one we almost... kissed back then I meant it, I really liked you but people tend to hurt me because of furball, so as a self-"

"I understand Naruko, theres no need to explain further."

"But I hurt you, I-"

"-t doesn't matter, Its over now, and your in my arms right now, so why should I care?" He grinned and she blushed before snuggling closer to Naruto. He felt calm, felt complete with her, maybe this was his destiny from the beginning. Naruko looked up at him and looked into his eyes.

"Kaze what do you know about fox?"

"I... know a few things."

"His true identity?"

"He had a true identity?"

"His real name was Naruto... he was like me in another dimension..."

"So... you know about that..."

"Is what he said true?"

"Probably, he told very few people, and he seemed sincere, even had pictures of things from the future."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"You seem allot like him."

"He helped train me, he rubbed off on me I guess." They stayed quite for what seemed like hours and seconds mixed together, time seemed endlessly looped, their heart beats beat in time, they had the same small smile on their faces and were pressed as tightly together as they could. Love bloomed through their bodies as their hands were clasped together, Naruto chuckled a little and Naruko blinked.

"Whats so funny?"

"I was just thinking its good I was so tired, or I would be sleeping in the nude." He burst out laughing as her face made a good try at becoming part tomato then he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Might not be too late to be, and you could join me." He chuckled and slipped out of the bed after a quick kiss and left the room. He saw a few new people and guessed they either arrived through the night or he slept for a few days. He yawned and stretched a bit before walking towards the bathroom.

"Glad to see your up sleeping beauty." Naruto pretended to still be mad, ignoring Sasuke as he kept walking.

'Maybe guilt will get me a new jutsu that he knows? Always been wanting to learn the Chidori.'

"Come on Kaze… its not our fault you were so suspicious, you just seemed one step ahead of everyone with training, we can never catch up no matter how hard we try. Your always so calm when it comes to battles… we couldn't help think that you were different."

Naruto kept silent as he walked down the hall, chuckling on the inside as Sasuke walked beside him, giving off random reasons on how he can forgive them till he threw up his hands in exasperation.

"What can I do to make you forgive us."

"Well actually I forgave Naruko, anyways you can give me a cool jutsu that Kakashi teaches you."

"What kind?"

"It's a lightning jutsu, I've wanted it for a long time, if he teaches you a technique called 'chidori' than you tell me, only then will I forgive you" Naruto said calmly as he leveled his gaze on Sasuke, inside he was snickering at his friends blindness even with the ultimate 'eyes'.

"Alright I will see what I can do"

Naruto smiled before walking into the bathroom, silently cheering my ability to win the jutsu. He wouldn't use it to much, for an assassination technique it was very loud and flashy, but a very formidable technique, able to pierce the Raikage's armor. Naruto yawned a bit as he walked out of the bathroom and glanced around before walking off, something was bugging him allot lately. He never was one for secrets, so keeping his identity from Naruko wouldn't last long, and he had a feeling it wouldn't sit well with her once he told her who he was.

He shook his head a little to clear the thoughts and images in his head as he walked back to his room, noticing his clothes had holes in them, from the few jutsu the genin's threw at him. He smiled a little and closed his eyes as he thought of his old friends, it was less painful to remember them now that hes here, there memories live on but now in their younger versions, Though he still missed them dearly. Naruto sighed as he slipped into his room and cracked his neck as he walked over to the bathroom. He quickly got undressed and started to change, when he got his underwear on and was reaching for his pants the door opened to show Naruko standing there in a towel.

They stared at each other for a moment, Naruto with one foot inside the leg of his pants and Naruko with her wet hair clinging to her body. Their eyes trailed down the others body for a moment before Naruko shrieked and rushed towards Naruto.

"PERVERT!" She cried with a heavy knee to the face sending him out the door and into the wall, his nose bleeding but not from the attack.

'She shouldn't raise her leg up that high while in a towel...' He wiped his nose clean and shook his head before getting on his pants and standing by the door for the rest of his clothes.

'Honestly if she was done with a shower she shouldn't even go back into the bathroom' He sighed and tilted his head before trying to remember if anything was in there of hers. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered some clothes sitting near the counter and he remembered her carrying a brush into the bathroom.

'Oh... she must have just left to get her brush so when she came back...' He blushes heavily and shakes his head as she came out. She huffed after looking at him and walked away but he couldn't help himself.

"You look very nice under that towel!" He laughs heartily before dodging another knee and running the bathroom to get dressed.

'This is gonna be fun while it... lasts...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: AND WE ARE DONE! I hope you enjoyed the make up! It won't last long with both of the two blondes heading in different directions, one heading to mist and the other to drop off the map, UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
